The Baby Project
by tr1xx777
Summary: Duncan and Courtney despise each other. Everyone knows that. But what happens when they get paired together for a month long homework assignment, involving taking care of a child? ...not an actual human child, that's just stupid... AU. High School.
1. Chapter 1

**I miss Total Drama so I decided that I'm going to try my hand at another TD fic. I was reading through Thanks for the Memories and I realized how much I actually love DxC!**

Duncan Lancaster and Courtney Stanford hate each other. There is no other way to put it. Duncan knows how to push Courtney's buttons and Courtney knows how to nag him enough that he wants to put a bullet through his head. At Wawanakwa High School, everyone knows this and they know to steer clear when the two are even so much as in the same room together.

Though, their fights _are_ usually quite amusing.

So when Courtney and Duncan are put in the same Health class, everyone is sure that this is about to be a very interesting year. And to add to that, Duncan chose to push Courtney's buttons at the _completely_ wrong time.

"Go away, Duncan!" Courtney snarled as she slammed her notebooks against the desk. "I was here first!"

"What are you talking about, Princess? _I_ was here first." Duncan said, placing his red converse on the desk and leaning back in his chair.

In the Health room at Wawanakwa, the desks are set up in three rows. Each row has about five desks and those 'desks' are actually tables that seat two. And if course, when Duncan saw his favourite Princess sitting at the table in the farthest corner, he knew this would be the perfect time to wind her up and watch her flip.

"Duncan, I swear that if you don't get out of that damn seat in the next thirty seconds-" Courtney was cut off when a whimsical lady pranced into the room.

She wore a long brown dress that had a million different layers, all with different patterns, and to top it all off, a paisley scarf was wrapped around her head. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!"she sang as she carefull lowered a stack of books onto her desk at the front of the room. "I am Miss. Caldwell and I will be your Health teacher for the rest of the year! Isn't that wonderful?" she gasped, clapping her hands together.

If there was a cricket in the room, it would have been chirping because I can tell you, _no one_ was excited for that class.

"Right," Miss. Caldwell muttered bitterly as she turned to the white board with a black marker in her hand. She started writing on the board as she spoke, "For this semester, we will be doing what every eleventh grade class does at Wawanakwa High."

Miss. Caldwell stepped away to reveal what she had written. Seeing the three words standing out on the white board like an eagle in a flock of pigeons, made everyone in the room (save for Courtney, of course) groan.

The Baby Project.

"As I'm sure all of you know, the Baby Project has been around for years and years and when I was a student here, I did it as well."

"Was Jesus in that class as well?" Duncan snickered at this, earning a shove from Courtney. The punk turned disbelievingly at Courtney, "What? Even you have to admit that one was good."

"Not only was it offensive to Miss. Caldwell, but it was offensive to an entire religion. That's rude and you should have more cultural sensitivity." She snapped, turning her nose to the air and earning an eye roll from the boy sitting next to her.

"If you don't know what the Baby Project is, I'll explain in a moment." Miss. Caldwell smiled as she leaned over and started rummaging through the large drawer in her desk. She seemed to have found what she was looking for when she pulled out a rather large box full of...babies?

Miss. Caldwell lifted up one of the babies with a grin on her face, "for the next month, this will be your child. You and your partner are raising this child together as a divorced couple trying to make ends meet for your baby."

The teacher started walking around the room, making sure that everyone saw the baby doll. "At the end of the project, you will hand in your doll without any scratches, and breaks or cracks and the baby will be as happy as can be."

"...she does realize that what she's holding isn't an _actual_ baby right?" Duncan asked and Courtney didn't even answer him. If they weren't in the middle of class, she would have made sure he got a slap around the head and a good insult shot at him.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Miss. Caldwell started again, "that you can simply shove your child in a closet and hand them in at the end of the year, unscathed. But that's why you get these as well."

The teacher walked back to her desk and held up one of the books she was carrying in earlier. "This will be your Parenting Journal. You write down the times you fed your child, the times you set it to bed and even what you did that day. Both partners will have to write in it so don't expect to just hand it off to the more responsible of the two."

Duncan chuckled, knowing that was exactly what he was going to do. He also felt a twinge of disappointment because, well, there goes his plan. Courtney on the other had, rolled her eyes slightly. It would be _so_ much easier to just let Courtney take care of the baby. After all, she was a C.I.T and she knew a few things about the responsibility of other.

"Now, I've already created a list of names. I'll read out your name and your partners name and then hand you one of the dolls. Remember, this is your child, so you have to treat them as such." Miss. Caldwell added as she picked up a yellow sheet of paper.

"Bridgette Anthony, you will be partnered with... Ezekiel Popplington." Miss. Caldwell read out and the class 'ooh'ed. Bridgette wrinkled her nose and tried her best to put on a brave face while Ezekiel fist pumped.

"Yeah, eh! A hot gal takin' care my kid! This'll be smooth sailin' eh." Ezekiel said, leaning back on his chair. When the blonde surfer heard this, she twisted around and glared at her partner, grinding her teeth together to stop from completely ripping that idiot apart.

"All right, next is Owen Thatcher and Katie Felisin." Neither of them seemed that disappointed about it. But you could see in her eyes that she was hoping for someone like Justin.

"Noah Lyons, you and Isabel Jenkins will be parents." Miss. Caldwell read and placed a doll in front of Noah who simply raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have someone in our class called Isabel." Noah retorted. In response, the teacher merely pointed up. Slowly, everyone in the class look to the roof to see a redhead hanging off the fan. How had no one seen her before? "...no"

"Hiya, Noah!" the girl grinned.

"No!" Noah screamed and clambered over the desk, clapping his hands together and literally begging Miss. Caldwell, "Not Izzy! Please, anyone but Izzy!"

"The list has already been made." Miss. Caldwell answered pulled herself away. "Now, lets see. The next partners will be... Courtney Stanford and Duncan Lancaster."

The room fell silent, other than Noah's quiet sniffling as everyone slowly turned to face the pair who had stiffened as they processed the information. After a moment, all hell broke loose.

"YOU CANNOT PUT ME WITH THIS- THIS..." Courtney sputtered to find the right word to use, "NEANDERTHAL!"

"Hell to the no, am I doing this!" Duncan spat, "The chicks attractive, but she isn't enough to raise a baby with!"

Courtney glared at Miss. Caldwell, "I refuse to be partnered with _Duncan_!"

"As I said to Mr. Lyons, the list has already been made. There is no changing." Miss. Caldwell sighed. She knew she shouldn't have put those two together, but it was just so tempting!

"I would rather be with Heather." Duncan snapped and the room gasped. Even Heather seemed shocked because she even knew how much of a bitch she was. "_Heather_."

"Look, you get who you get and there is no changing it!" Miss. Caldwell snapped and slammed the baby down on our desk, "Now you'd better start coming up with names!"

Duncan and Courtney simply stared at the little baby doll. It only had a diaper on and it's bright green eyes seemed to be staring into their souls. It had curly blonde hair that was only about two to three inches long.

This was going to be horrible...

* * *

"I'm not checking!" Courtney snarled as she shoved the doll over to Duncan who pushed it right back. "No! Besides, it's not like there's going to be anything down there."

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know how explicit they get! There might even be details and everything." Courtney wrinkled her nose at that. "Just check!"

Courtney finally gave up and carefully lifted the diaper with her finger, peering in. "Nope, it's a girl." she sighed, "And for the record, these were built for children. They aren't going to go into detail on that part of the body."

"Oh, I know. I just didn't want to be the one known for looking into babies diapers." Duncan shrugged and for the millionth time that day, the brunette rolled her eyes.

Courtney toyed with a strand of her caramel coloured hair as she put on her thinking face. People closest to her always knew when she was deep in thought because her eyebrows would push together and she would stare off with a pout on her face.

"Mary-Anne."

"What?" Duncan rose a pierced eyebrow at the girl sitting next to him. It was the end of Health class an everyone had split up with their partners to discuss names and living arrangements.

"Her name. We should name her Mary-Anne." Courtney explained.

"No. That sounds like a librarian name." Duncan said bluntly, "how about Mercedes?"

"That's a stripper name. Besides, someone in our class already has that name." Courtney pointed out and nodded to a girl with long blonde hair and dark makeup. Courtney was pretty sure her clothes were just lingerie and she kept on leaning over so her partner, Geoff, could get a good look at her chest.

Duncan let out a low whistle, resulting in Courtney hitting him on the chest. "How about...Greta?"

Duncan wrinkled his nose, isn't that a kind of cheese?"

"That's feta, Duncan. Okay, how about... April?"

Duncan had no complaints other than... "But it's February?"

"It's just as name, Duncan." Courtney snapped and the punk held his hands up in surrender. Courtney pulled the Parenting Journal close to her and in sharpie, wrote across the top.

April Stanford-Lancaster

"This is it, wifey." Duncan smirked and pointed to the doll, "How did it feel to push that out of your-"

He never got to finish his word before Courtney's foot kicked him where it hurt. A lot.

**So this is what I'm going to do. I have a poll on my profile asking what I should write next but no one is really voting on it because I haven't exactly been the most active author on FFN. But anyway, I have three choices, a holes fic, a X-Men fic and a Total Drama fic. I'll write out the first chapter of each story and whichever gets the most reviews will be continued actively and the other ones will be updated maybe once a week or so. Maybe less. **

**Question Time!**

**1. What do you think of Courtney and Duncan's relationship?**

**2. How good do you think they'll be as parents?**

**3. Do you think April Stanford-Lancaster will be totally destroyed by the end of the month?**

**4. What do you think of Miss. Caldwell for putting them together?**

**5. How did you enjoy the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney didn't expect a lot of things that day. She didn't expect to be paired up with her worst nightmare for a month long project. She didn't expect to have Duncan actually agree with her on a name, and she sure as hell didn't expect the rest of class to go somewhat smoothly.

But Courtney did expect one thing and that was the fact that at the end of the day, Duncan shoved April and the Parenting Journal in her arms before bolting. And since she was clearly so good at expecting things, she didn't doubt that she would probably have the doll for the rest of the week.

Courtney strapped April in the passengers seat of her car before sliding around the back and pulling out her Parenting Journal. She pulled out her ball point pen and started recording the days events.

* * *

Day One - Courtney

10:28 - April Stanford-Lancaster was 'born'

11:30 - Diaper Change by myself

12:05 - Duncan feeds April pizza

1:45 - April goes on hour long play date with Bridgette and Ezekiel's kid

3:15 - Duncan shoves April in my arms before dashing off like the imbecile that he is. Not only that, but the Neanderthal forgot to change Aprils diapers! How stupid is that?! Miss. Caldwell, when you read this, I hope you feel my disappointment in you. And regret, because within the next week you _will_ be hearing from my lawyer!

* * *

By the end of her page on the Parenting Journal, Courtney was heaving in fury and holding the pen like she was about to use it as a weapon in a mass murder. Starting with Duncan as the first victim!

Courtney threw the pen in the back seat and shoved (read: placed with angry care) in her book bag and tossed that in the back as well. She slammed on the gas and pulled out of the Wawanakwa High School parking lot, knowing that Duncan was probably already home on his stupid skateboard.

She was seething from just thinking about the delinquent. Not only did he ruin the rest of her day by leaving her to deal with a baby, but he ruined her entire school day as well! Starting with him sitting with her in Health, then insisting on walking her to her next class, which meant he walked next to her, yelling "Courtney, we have been over this! I don't want to have sex with you!"

And then to top all of that off, he 'fed' April by throwing Courtney's slice of pizza as its face. And can you guess who had to clean it off?

If you guess Courtney then _ding, ding, ding_, gold star for you!

Courtney sighed in frustration, she was tired of thinking about the punk and his stupid lip piercing, and disgusting skull shirt and his red converse that he never changes that somehow look good on him.

Ugh! Courtney was done with him!

The brunette finally reached her home and parked her car in her garage before getting baby April and everything she had angrily thrown in the backseat before walking to her front door and unlocking it. Her parents were no doubt at work, earning enough money to put food on the table and a roof over Courtneys head.

Mr. Stanford always made sure Courtney remembered that.

Not wanting to be there when her parents came home, Courtney set her things down on her bed and tucked April in her bed. She quickly scribbled '3:45 - April takes nap' in the Parenting Journal before grabbing her house keys, her phone and the money she earned from painting Mrs. Greys nursery.

Courtney decided to go to the most calming place she could think of, the library. She always went there when she had a rough day and today could most Definately be classified as 'rough.'

The library wasn't that far, only two blocks from where Courtney lives. The walk was nice and her neighbours always waved at her through their windows as she passed. The entire experience was a serene one, that is until she saw who was at the library.

"What are you doing?" Courtney screeched when she saw Duncan holding a black spray paint bottle and painting a skull on the pasty white, library walls. "You're defacing public property!"

Duncan rose an eyebrow, "Why'd you ask if you already knew?"

Courtney knocked the spray paint out of the boys hand and gave him a hard shove. This just pissed Duncan off to no end, "Can you please stop hitting me for five fucking seconds? This is ridiculous! Does someone just beat on you all day to make you like this?" Duncan spat and picked up the spray can. He didn't notice Courtney flinch and the hurt look cross her face.

Her hurt was quickly replaced with anger as Duncan started vandalizing her safe haven once more. "Duncan, stop-"

If Courtney hadn't tried to grab the can, none of this would have happened. Duncan wouldn't have flinched, and the line of spray paint wouldn't have jolted. Duncan wouldn't have stumbled back and a long black line certainly wouldn't have appeared on Cpurtney, starting from her face to half way down her knit sweater.

"You idiot!" Courtney screamed, "My dad is going to kill me! This cost me fortunes!"

"It's a shirt, Princess, get over it." Duncan shrugged.

"No, you don't understand!" Courtney snarled, "my dad will literally kill me."

Duncan merely shrugged again and as a result, the girl whirled around and started storming back to her house. Maybe if she got there before her dad, she would have time to wash her face and attempt at getting the black stain out of her clothes. Or at least hide the evidence.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of a baby or something?" Duncan smirked but Courtney was already gone. Not thinking twice about what he might have done, the punk finished the skull and moved on to go vandalize a different building.

Meanwhile, Courtney had just gotten home, and just to her luck, her parents were home. Taking a deep gulp in, she slowly opened the front door and walked in, praying that she could make it to her bedroom before anyone saw her. But of course, it didn't work out that way.

The sound of a stack of plates shattering sent Mr. Stanford running to where his wife had dropped them as she stared in shock at her daughter who had a black streak of paint down her face and clothes. "Courtney..."

"What did you do!" Mr. Stanford screamed as his daughter flinched back visibly. He took a few paces forward and grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her forward. "You've ruined your clothes, and your face and your hair!"

Mr. Stanford grabbed Courtney's shoulder-blade length, brown hair and looked at the dry, black clump. He didn't even let go as he pulled Courtney by her hair, to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

With one swift movement, the knife sliced through Courtney's locks and the clump fell to the ground. The brunette gasped as her father let go and stomped away. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Courtney fell to her knees and grabbed the black, stained clump. Most of it wasn't even painted, and he took off so much that her left side didn't even quite reach her shoulders. Tears filled her eyes as she just sat there, staring at it.

Courtney raced to her room, her phone in one hand and her hair in the other. She grabbed her phone book off of her bookshelf (for emergencies such as this one) and started flipping through it until she found the page full of hair salons.

She dialled the first one on the list, "Hello, can I book an appointment for later today?"

"Sorry, we're booked up for the rest of the day." The lady apologized and Courtney hung up. She dialled the next salon.

"Can I book an appointment for later today, maybe around six?" Courtney sniffled. She couldn't miss dinner, her dad was already angry enough.

"Sorry, we close at five thirty." The guy excused and Courtney slammed her phone down.

The thing you have to understand about the town of Wawanakwa, is that it wasn't exactly what you would call big. It was the kind of place where everybody knew everybody and it only needed one or two of everything to keep everybody happy.

So with only a few more rejected phone calls, Courtney was out of options. She would either have to do it herself (which would only make it worse, judging by how badly her fingers were shaking) or have to call someone else.

Courtney started strolling through her contacts to look for someone (preferably female ) who could possibly help her out. She quickly wrote down all the options on a piece of paper and started crossing off names that wouldn't be helpful.

Bridgette? No. Courtney's best friend didn't care in the slightest about what she looked like. She only cared about surfing, animals and her boyfriend, Geoff.

Maybe Lindsay could help? Courtney quickly crossed off that option. She would never let that girl handle a pair of scissors.

Sierra? Nope. The girl has purple hair. That should be enough.

Maybe Heather? Courtney was about to cross of that name as well but stopped. Earlier this year, Heather was playing truth or dare at a party and ended up with a shaved head. Four months later, the girl somehow had a full head of hair (mostly due to some horrendous wigs and extensions.) But still, if anyone knew the first thing about bad haircuts, it would be her.

The phone rang twice before Heather answered, "What!" she snapped.

"Um, Heather, it's Courtney... I uhm, need some help with something..." Courtney tried to get out the words confidently but it came out as an insecure, blubbering mess.

"Courtney _Stanford_?" Heather gasped. It was obvious the girl was crying, but Courtney never cries. "What do you need?"

"I, uh, have a bit of a hair crisis and none of the salons will be open when I'm free." Courtney muttered, "Can you please help."

If there was one thing about Courtney Stanford is that she _never_ asks for help. So when Heather Chang gets a call at 4:30, by a crying Courtney, asking for her expertise, there is no way for her to say no. Even if she is a heartless, backstabbing witch.

There was a pregnant pause as Courtney held her breath. Finally, "When should I be over?"

Courtney let out the breath that she had been holding in and almost wanted to scream for joy. "6:00 should work. We're having an early dinner so we should be done by then. Thank you so much, Heather!"

Heather smirked slightly, "Don't thank me yet. I don't know if I can fix your problem just yet."

The line went dead.

Courtney sighed in relief and prayed to God that he wouldn't let her go to school tomorrow with this atrocious hair. She lay on her bed for the next half hour, imagining what that hell hole would be like if she had to go back. No doubt, Duncan would make fun of her.

And if he did, the little delinquent would be getting a haircut of his own.

"Courtney, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Stanford called and the brunette let out a small groan before shuffling out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. Her father and mother already sat at the table, looking impatient.

"Courtney, sit down already, we want to eat!" Mr. Stanford snapped and slammed his fork against the table. Once his daughter was seated in her spot across from him, they had said grace, and a pile of food was scooped onto his plate by his wife, Mr. Stanford dove in, shovelling as much food as he could into his mouth.

"Dear, what was the baby doll tucked into your bed when I got home?" Mrs. Stanford asked her daughter politely.

"It's a project for school. The Baby Project? Me and a boy are pretending we're a divorced couple trying to make ends meet for our kid. We have to fill out a Parenting Journal every day about what we did today." Courtney explained.

"What boy?" Mr. Stanford snapped.

"Uh, Duncan Lancaster? I don't know if you-"

"_Duncan Lancaster_?" Mr. Stanford roared, "I grew up with his father, the pathetic little piece of crap." he snickered. "I remember one time, me and my buds snuck into his house and put pigs blood above his door so when he walked out..."

Courtney had to hold her disgust back. "You mean like in _Carrie_?"

"No, not like in _Carrie_!" Mr. Stanford got his mean composure back, "We made that prank up ourselves!"

Courtney felt like projectile vomiting. Her own _father_ was proud of bullying someone, let alone Duncan's old man. How...disgusting! "I think I'm done with my food now." Courtney whispered and picked her plate up, carrying it to the dishwasher. She dumped the remaining rice and vegetables in the garbage before setting her dish in the dishwasher.

Courtney ran back up to her room, pulling out her phone and looking through her contacts knowing exactly what she wanted to do. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to finally get the courage to press the 'call' button, and even then she didn't feel ready.

"Hello?" Duncan's tired voice answered. Courtney knew exactly what she wanted to say, but the girl just couldn't seem to get the words out. "Helloooo?"

Courtney remained silent as she held the phone to her ear and willed herself to speak. She needed to apologize for what her father had put through Mr. Lancaster.

"Look man, I don't know what the hell your problem is but I can here your breathing. I'll find you, douche." And then the line went dead. Courtney hit the 'end call' button and carefully set her phone down.

She just wanted to try as make things right between the fathers, even if her own would probably screw it up in the near future.

The doorbell ringing is what brought Courtney out of her daze. Knowing that it was Heather, she ran to the door before her parents could get to it. She whipped it open and was relieved when it was in fact who she was hoping for.

Heathers eyebrow shot up, "how in hell did you manage to do that?" she asked, reaching for Courtney's uneven hair and tugging at it. "I can fix it though."

Courtney nearly screamed in relief, "oh, thank you so much!" she sighed. "I got spray paint in it and my dad cut it off before I had the chance to wash it out."

Courtney led the pretty Asian girl to her bedroom and sat down at the vanity table. They had to set some newspapers up underneath so they didn't get hair on her carpet, but soon enough, Heather was snipping away.

The second the scissors touched Courtney's hair, her smile faltered. She was letting the meanest person in school near her with a pair of scissors? _What was she thinking_? Heather could easily make the cut more hideous than it already was.

"Wait!" Courtney screamed, making Heather stop, mid-snip. "What exactly are you going to be doing to my hair?"

Heather snorted, "do you mean am I going to ruin it? No, I'm just evening it up a bit." Heather answered, not even bothering to address the fact that Courtney didn't trust her at all. Nobody really did.

Courtney was still worried out of her mind but she allowed Heather to continue snipping away. It didn't take as long as she expected and twenty minutes later, Heather was finished. She twisted Courtney's chair around so she faced the mirror and the brunette gasped.

Her hair was perfectly cut, shoulder length and absolutely gorgeous! It fit her personality better than her longer hair and even as she reached up to touch it to check if it was real, she still couldn't believe it.

"Heather...this is amazing." Courtney could barely get the words out, "I can't even express how thankful I am right now. I owe you one."

Heather smirked, "It was nothing. Anyone could have done it really."

"I still can't even begin to tell you-"

"Stop." Heather ordered and held up her hand, "I don't really do this gushy stuff. You're welcome and I'll be leaving now."

And with that, the teenager packed up her stuff, turned and sauntered away. A minute later, Courtney could hear the front door slam. But she wasn't really paying attention to that, she was focused on her new cut.

And how in hell she managed to convince the cruelest girl in Wawanakwa to do it.

**Whoo! Ten reviews for the first chapter!**

**Question Time:**

**1. Are you surprised that Heather actually did something nice for once?**

**2. How do you think Duncan is going to react tomorrow when he sees the change in his Princess?**

**3. What do you think about Courtney's parents?**

**4. What about how Mr. Stanford used to be a bully? And to Duncan's father, no less!**

**5. Do you think Courtney will ever forgive Duncan for the spray paint incident? **

**Answer them in your review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan wasn't a nice boy. Everyone knows that. His friends know that, his parents know that, hell, people in China probably know that. He was just a mean kid. And mean kids don't give other people compliments. Ever.

But when Duncan saw Courtney that morning, short brown locks that bounced with every step as she walked through the halls with an air of confidence around her as Heather walked on one side of her and Bridgette on the other, the punk knew that he had to drop his bad boy persona for just a second to tell Courtney just how absolutely _stunning_ she looked.

It meant to come out as 'by the way, you look beautiful today, Princess' but when the words left Duncan's mouth, it wasn't what he was meaning to say. "Letting Izzy at your hair with scissors was a bad idea, Princess."

Well, that didn't come out as he planned.

"Shut up, Ogre, if it weren't for you spray painting me, my hair would still be the same!" Courtney spat as she passed him, rolling her deep chocolate eyes.

"You could have just washed it out..." Duncan mumbled, letting the three girls pass. Geoff and DJ caught up to him and walked with him as they went to English.

"Dude, not straying from Bridgette in any way but Courtney looks...hot." Geoff admitted and Duncan shot him a glare. They took their seats in the back of the room, having to kick Harold and his little buddies out in the process.

"I mean, she was hot before but she's really rocking the short hair!" Geoff continued and Duncan's grip tightened around his desk as he glared at the front of the classroom. He didn't know why his friend talking about Courtney was pissing him off so much but it was.

"She looks like a-"

"We get it Geoff!" Duncan finally snapped causing everybody in the classroom to turn as stare at him. "For fucks sakes, we understand!"

And that was the exact time that their teacher Mr. Kelsey, decided to grace the class with his presence. Just in time to hear Duncan cuss. "Mr. Lancaster!"

Duncan whipped around to see his math teacher standing there, "Oh, uh, hey Mr. Kelsey, what's up?"

"You can ask me that in detention, mister!" The teacher slapped a detention slip an the punk groaned and shot a nasty glare at the party boy who landed him in an hour of doing absolutely nothing.

As the class started, Duncan turned to Geoff, "Way to go."

* * *

When Duncan got to Health class, he was thoroughly annoyed and didn't feel like sitting with Courtney, let alone listen to her eternal whining. The punk took a seat at the far end of the classroom. Thankfully, there was enough seats so he could sit alone.

It wasn't a surprise that the only reason there were enough seats was because Izzy was hanging from the fan, braiding Noah's hair without him noticing. Courtney shot him a peculiar glance but sat in her regular seat anyway, with Bridgette.

When Miss. Caldwell entered the room to see that her seating arrangement was no longer perfect, she made sure it wouldn't stay that way. "Duncan, Bridgette and Courtney, your seating arrangement will remain the same the rest of the year as it was yesterday."

Courtney froze. No. There was no way she could handle sitting with that punk for the rest of the year. "What's wrong with this arrangement?" she squeaked.

"You chose your seats yesterday, now go back to your original seating arrangement." Miss. Caldwell ordered. Bridgette stood to move but Courtney grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me." Courtney begged, "I won't survive!"

"Court-"

"No! I'll get a horrible disfiguring disease! I'll get... Necrotizing Fasciitis!" If anyone actually knew what that was, they probably would have gasped and clutched their hearts while others prayed that Courtney would be safe.

But the problem was, no one knew what that actually was so the drama didn't happen that it should have.

For the record, Necrotizing Fasciitis is also known as Flesh Eating Disease. You can put the pieces together yourself.

"Um, that will be very tragic, then." Miss. Caldwell started, "but that doesn't get you out of sitting with Duncan."

Duncan walked over and shoved Bridgette out of his chair before sitting down and putting his feet up, ignoring the hateful glare the brunette next to him was sending him.

"Where's April?" Duncan growled out. It was pretty obvious that Duncan was in a horrible mood, but that didn't stop Courtney from making his life _that_ much more difficult.

"Katie and Sadie are running a daycare since they have this period off." Courtney answered.

"_You left our child with those idiots_?" Duncan yelled, causing the entire class to fall silent. "Are you insane? The thing is going to have scorch marks by the time they're done with her!"

"Well maybe if I wasn't the one taking care of our child all the time, then I wouldn't need to!" Courtney yelled back. Miss. Caldwell sighed and rubbed her temples. Couldn't she just have five minutes without those two interrupting her class?

"It's the second day! I'll take care of her eventually!" Duncan argued.

"Eventually? Wow, that's real comforting!" Courtney rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I am so sick of you! You turn everything on me!" Duncan snapped, "You got a haircut: Duncan's fault-"

"Actually that kind of was your fault." Heather piped up but Duncan ignored her for the sake of the argument. Neither of them wanted to lose.

"You trip while going down the stairs: Duncan's fault! You have to take care of a child for one day: of course it's Duncan's fault!" Duncan finished.

"Your ego is so big! Not everything revolves around you!" Courtney retorted, righting her hands into fists and trying to control her anger. "Get over yourself!"

_"Get over myself? _Coming from Ms. I'm-better-than-everyone-because-I-live-in-a-perfe ct-house-with-two-loving-parents-and-I'm-going-to- be-rich-and-"

Courtney snapped and the next thing Duncan saw was a foot coming for his kiwis. He collapsed on the ground, not quite sure why _that_ was the thing that set the girl off. It wasn't even the most offensive thing he had said!

"Courtney Stanford!" Miss. Caldwell shrieked, "we do not use violence in this classroom! You have one hour detention after school!"

As a detention slip was handed to Courtney, all she could think was _kill me now_.

* * *

Duncan sat in the nearly empty classroom as he stared at his unfinished calculus homework. He had barely finished half the page and that was only from sneaking a peak from Noah's work, who sat right in front of him.

Duncan didn't understand calculus in the slightest. And why would he ever need to learn about this anyway? He was probably just going to wind up in jail, the way his life was headed.

"Hey Princess, did you finish your-"

"I'm not helping you, Duncan." Courtney growled out as she finished scribbling down the last paragraph for her Much Ado About Nothing, English essay. In three short pages, she had described all about the sub plots, main characters and how Shakespeare managed to incorporate drama in the humorous play. And of course, Courtney ended the essay with the words to _Hey, Nonny, Nonny_.

"I don't care about your stupid English essay!" Duncan snapped. Courtney blushed a deep shade of red, not knowing that she had been saying all that aloud. Oops. "I don't understand the idiot who decided to put pie in math!"

Courtney blinked as she stared at the idiot. "You mean pi? That's the circumference of a circle. 3.145-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Duncan raised his hands and signalled for the girl to shut up, "you mean to tell me that all this time I have been multiplying two by lemon merengue and I've been wrong?"

Courtney stared at him for a moment before saying, "please never reproduce."

"Why is it called pie then? Is it because pie is circular?" Duncan asked, genuinely curious. He had never talked so much about math, and this was only because it involved something that he loved.

"IT'S NOT ACTUAL PIE, DUNCAN!" Courtney finally screamed and the room feel silent again. Courtney scribbled her name at the top of the essay and tucked it neatly into her binder. Next, she pulled out her Parenting Journal.

"Do you want to fill it in?" Courtney sighed, "Miss. Caldwell wants us both to participate."

A wicked smirk crossed Duncan's features as he whipped the Parenting Journal away from his 'wifey' and pulled out a pen.

* * *

Day Two - Duncan

Morning- Courtney probably fed her and changed her diaper

Later in the morning - Courtney, being the fantastic mother that she is (right..) dropped April off with the two most insane, annoying people in the school. Thank you Katie and Sadie for giving a makeover to a two day old kid. Wonderful!

Lunch - I fed April salad

Afternoon- I drop April off with the very responsible and child friendly Geoff. She has a great time and thanks me before calling Courtney an "irresponsible, uptight b****" (Aprils words, not mine)

After Afternoon- Quality time in Detention

* * *

Of course, none of that was spelt correctly though, so when Duncan handed the book back to Courtney, she spent a good ten minutes trying to decipher his horrible chicken scrawl. When she did, a scowl appeared on her face.

"Do you really have to be such a jerk all the time? Have you ever thought that _maybe_ calling me and uptight bitch might actually hurt my feelings?" Courtney snapped as she shut the Journal and shoved it in her bag.

"For normal people, I might. But this is you we're talking about. You don't have _feelings_!" Duncan laughed but Courtney merely turned away and started reading her own book.

She didn't reply for a minute for Duncan just assumed that once again, she was angry at him so he turned away and started scribbling down random answers. He would at least get the half that Noah did right. That was good enough for him.

Finally, the bell rang and Courtney jumped to her feet, grabbing her bag and her book and storming out of the room. Duncan was about to follow her when he realized that she had left the baby.

_Shit! I don't want to take care of it!_

Duncan was about to call Courtney back when he looked out the window and saw that she was already driving away. He groaned as he stared at April, wrapped up in a blanket and seated in one of the empty desks.

With another groan and a string of curses, Duncan picked up April and shoved her in his backpack. Thankfully, Courtney took the Parenting Journal so Duncan wouldn't have to do any of that.

The punk grabbed his skateboard that he managed to shove in his locker and started boarding home. All he really had to do was keep the damn thing in his backpack all day and he was fine.

When Duncan reached his house, his mother was already waiting for him on the porch. "Where have you been, Duncan? Your father and I have been so worried!" Mrs. Lancaster hugged the punk while he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I had detention, I'm fine!" Duncan explained, barely dodging a slobbery kiss from his mother.

"How did you manage to get detention on the second day back to school?" Mr. Lancaster asked as he stepped onto the porch as well.

"There are many talents you don't know about." Duncan snickered and his mother rolled her eyes playfully while she urged him in.

"I really don't want to know about any of these talents." Mr. Lancaster joked. "So how's school going, son? You have Health with Miss. Caldwell right?"

"It sucks but yeah I do. We're doing that stupid Baby Project thing." Duncan answered as he flopped down on the couch and pulled off his red converse and tossed them on the carpet. Mrs. Lancaster shot her son a dirty look but didn't say anything about it.

"Ah, I remember that." Mr. Lancaster mused, "that was fun..." He had a whimsical look in his eye until he seemed to snap out of his daze. His eyebrows furrowed together and a frown tugged at his lips.

"Wait," Mr. Lancaster started, "No it wasn't! That was horrible! I was stuck with Poppy McFinnigan!"

Duncan chuckled, "is she a nerd?"

"No, she was a cheerleader." Duncan nearly choked. His father was paired up with a _cheerleader_ and he was complaining? What Duncan would give to be with someone like Lindsay! "It was her boyfriend who was the problem..."

"What was his name?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Uhm, I can't remember." It was an obvious lie but Duncan let it slide. "The last I heard he and Poppy married and had a little girl. Anyway, enough about me. Who is your partner."

"Courtney." Duncan shrugged and a smile broke out on his mothers face, "Oh, you mean that cute brunette you had a crush on in seventh grade?"

Duncan scowled, "Unfortunately. She's the most stuck up person I've ever met!"

"What was her last name again, honey? Maybe I could give their parents a call?" Mrs. Lancaster offered and Duncan shook his head.

"Nah, I have to admit, I'm not exactly nice to her either." Duncan shrugged. Neither parent looked surprised. Duncan wasn't exactly considered a good person and had a tendency to get under other people's skin.

"Stanford! That's her name!" Mrs. Lancaster jumped when she remembered while her husband tended up, muttering something under his breath.

"Mom, don't call her." Duncan groaned. "It's just going to be embarrassing! To everyone, not just me." Mrs. Lancaster looked like she was about to argue when her husband butted in.

"Melody, just drop it! It's not worth it!" Mr. Lancaster snapped and they both glanced at him curiously. Duncan's father rarely snapped, only when Duncan ended up in a jail cell or someone said something to Rick him off.

"Alright dear, whatever you say." Mrs. Lancaster shrugged and pecked her husband on the cheek before walking away, "Dinner should be ready at six!" she called back.

"So does this girl have the doll then?" Mr. Lancaster asked, after a moment of silence and Duncan shook his head before pulling April out of his backpack. "Duncan, you can't keep a baby in your backpack!" Even though his voice was raised, he was laughing.

Duncan snorted, "you do realize it isn't a _real_ baby, right?"

Mr. Lancaster shook his head as his laughter died, "If it was your real child, she'd probably have green hair by now."

Duncan looked down at the blonde baby before a grin spread across his face. "Good idea, dad."

**Not as long as I would have liked but oh well. Can we maybe try to get to 35 reviews this time? Just a goal that I wouldn't care if it isn't followed through with (: Thank you so much for your wonderful support! **

**1. How do you think Courtney will react when she sees her 'child' has green hair?**

**2. What do you think of the Lancasters in comparison to the Stanford's?**

**3. What do you think of Duncan/Courtney's hateful relationship so far?**

**4. How do you think Mr. Stanford reacted when he found out Courtney got detention?**

**5. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't kill me! I was on vacation and couldn't write!**

Courtney was pretty. She wasn't gorgeous like Lindsay or had the body of a model, like Heather, but she was pretty and attracted her fair share of boys. Everyone (other than Courtney) knows Justin had been after her since they were twelve and the few who could see past Duncans cruel teasing could see feelings buried under there.

When a new student transferred to Wawanakwa High (who also happened to be Heathers ex) nobody was surprised that he lay eyes on the brunette. Courtney is also smart, logical, and strategic, but she could not, for the _life_ of her, notice when a guy liked her.

Alejandro Pena was not only attractive but he was charismatic and charming, and when he walked in the English room, there was a collective sigh from the girls. Except for Courtney of course who was thinking of all the possible ways she could kill Duncan Lancaster for dying their child's hair green.

"May I sit here, Mademoiselle?" Alejandro asked seductively to Courtney who still wouldn't look at him, and only clutched her desk with a death grip as she stared at the front of the class.

"Yes." Courtney snarled through gritted teeth as Alejandro took the seat next to her.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you so angry?" Alejandro asked as he lightly touched the brunettes shoulder. She didn't pay attention to the fact that he just called her beautiful and simply blew up, furiously explaining the entire situation.

When she had shown up at school that morning, Duncan had simply tossed her April who now had black and green hair. Her once curly blonde locks were now an ugly shade of black and the tips of her hair were dyed the same colour as her 'fathers' Mohawk.

As she explained this, Alejandro's hand didn't leave Courtney's shoulder. It slowly moved to her back and he rubbed comforting circles on it. Courtney didn't even noticed that he was leaning over from the other row to purposely touch her, but the punk at the class did.

And he didn't like it one bit.

"This Duncan person doesn't seem to deserve you." Alejandro mused and Courtney's head snapped up and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, we aren't together like that! I would never date that ogre!" Courtney rushes, shaking her head back and forth as she missed the sly grin placed on the new students face. "I'm single."

Alejandro smiled flirtatiously and from the back of the room, Duncan was gripping the desk and shaking with rage.

"It's nice to know that I have a chance with such a gorgeous girl." Alejandro winked and Courtney blushed a deep shade of pink. Still, she believed that he was just flirting and there was no chance in hell that he actually liked her.

"We'll see about that." Courtney winked back and turned to the front of the class. Mr. Kelsey was going on about the trigonometry and it was the one subject Courtney was getting a B+ on instead of her regular A or higher.

For the rest of the class, Courtney was oblivious to the two boys staring at her. While Alejandro was thinking of all of the fun things he could do with her once he finally reeled her in, Duncan was only thinking one thing over and over again.

_Nobody touches my Princess!_

Slowly, everyone surrounding Duncan had shifted their desks and over the period of the eighty minute class, had shuffled away so the punk was in the corner by himself in case he felt the need to explode. Meanwhile, the students closest to Courtney and Alejandro, had slid their desks closer to them so they had some gossip by the end of class.

When the bell rang, Mr. Kelsey looked back from the Smart Board to see the seating arrangement in complete chaos. The back of the class was almost completely deserted and all the desks were shoved in a semi circle around two of his students.

In the end, Mr. Kelsey ended up making everyone out of place move their desks back and only three of his students were allowed to leave the minute the bell rang.

Duncan was about to drill Courtney about whatever the hell that was in math, but someone had beat him to it. With gritted teeth, the delinquent stormed past the two and went to go to lunch with Geoff and DJ.

Courtney noticed Duncan looking pissed as he shoved past her, but she merely turned to her new friend and shrugged. "So why'd you move to Wawanakwa?" Courtney asked as they strolled down the hall. There was an unspoken agreement that she would be helping Alejandro find his classes.

"There were some...problems at my old school. But it's fine, I'm happy to be here." Alejandro grinned. "Enough about me, what about you, Courtney? What's your story?"

The brunette laughed at that, "My story? I don't have one. I've lived in Wawanakwa since I was born and plan on moving out once I'm old enough. I'm not very interesting."

"Then why am I so captivated by you already?"

Ignoring his question, Courtney stopped in front of the cafeteria. Even from outside, she could see half of the girls at her school, peering around the doorway to try and get a new look and the hot, new guy.

"I have to go, but I'll see you around." Courtney smiled and was about to walk into the cafeteria when Alejandro grabbed her hand an pulled her close.

Courtney was pulled into his chest, her hands in his and her brown eyes staring deep into his icy blue ones. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart went _thump, thump, thump_ and she was sure he could hear it.

Courtney took a step back because whenever chests are touching and you can feel their breaths on your lips, you are probably too close. Alejandro held up one of the C.I.T's hand and pressed his lips to her skin.

"You have made my first day magical, Courtney. I wish to see you again. Maybe this Sunday? For dinner and a movie?"

Courtney nearly sighed in infatuation. "I'd love to, Al."

Alejandros eye twitched slightly, as if he was almost annoyed by the name, but he held back the anger. "I'll see you then, Angel."

This time, Courtney managed to pull away and walk into the cafeteria, greeting the looks of jealousy, hatred, and adoration. Mainly from the girls, but she did catch a glare from Duncan and a gaze of wonder from Owen.

The brunette got in line for lunch, grabbing a tray and lining up behind Lindsay who had something to say. "Carly, hey!" she waved excitedly and swished her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I saw you with Alejandro!"

_So you can get the transfers name right but we've been in school since kindergarten and you still don't remember my name? _Courtney thought angrily, but didn't say anything other than "Yeah, what about him?"

"I should let you know that Heather used to date him." Lindsay informed, even though everyone already knew that. The Queen of Mean had made sure that everyone knew she dated charming and handsome Alejandro. "And he is a really, really, _really_ bad- Oh, hey Beth!"

Lindsay skipped away to her best friend as Courtney stood frozen in the line. What was she going to say? Bad speller? Bad boyfriend? Bad person?

Courtney was snapped from her thoughts as Noah shoved her forward. She hasn't even realized she had been holding up the entire line while she tried to figure out what was so bad about Alejandro.

The brunette filled her tray with a carton of milk and some vegetables. What Lindsay had said was plaguing her thoughts as she walked to where Bridgette, Gwen and Trent were sitting.

Gwen wasn't exactly her friend, she was growing on Courtney, but she was good friends with her boyfriend Trent, who was pretty much friends with everybody. Courtney and Trent had bonded when Courtney's boyfriend of the time had cheated on her with some weird, goth girl who vaguely reminded her of Gwen.

Trent had just been dumped as well, and during one of their classes, they ranted on and on about what it was like to be one of the 'exes.' That was last year, and ever since, the two had been on good terms.

"Court, I've literally her four girls threaten your life in the last five minutes. What's going on? This is worse than the time everyone found out that Justin was madly in love with you." Bridgette gasped.

Courtney's eyebrows crinkled and she stared at her friend in confusion, "Wait, what? Justin is not in love with me!"

The table fell silent as everyone stared at her. Courtney was pretty much the only thing ever that Justin stared adoringly at, other than the mirror of course. He made it pretty clear when during a play, he jumped on stage and fought off an evil dragon from Princess Courtney.

He wasn't even in the play.

That was probably where Duncan's annoying nickname came from as well. Courtney glanced at to where Duncan was sitting with his friends and her jaw dropped when she saw him angrily stabbing a hamburger with his switchblade.

"What has him so pissed off?" Courtney changed the subject as everyone looked to the punk.

Gwen snickered a bit and shook her head knowingly while Bridgette and Trent shared a glance. Courtney was still too baffled to notice the exchange of knowing glances between her friends.

Instead of calling him out on it, Courtney turned away and pulled out her Parenting Journal from her bag. Duncan had April - or was supposed to have her - but Courtney still had to fill out the last two days. She didn't remember the exact times but she knew a vague idea of whate ent down.

* * *

Day Three - Duncan (written by Courtney)

9:00 - 3:19: April was in daycare with Katie and Sadie.

3:19 - 4:19: April sat in detention with Duncan and Courtney until she was handed to Duncan for the rest of the day. The Parenting Journal was accidentally left with Courtney.

4:19 - Nobodyknows: Duncan took April home where he (probably) fed, bathed and changed her diaper. Sometime in that time, Duncan had the genius idea to dye Aprils hair black and green, just like her daddy's.

* * *

Courtney was about to start the next entry but froze when she realized she had written 'her daddy's' instead of just Duncan. Duncan was not a daddy. Mr. Stanford was a daddy. He put food on the table and provided for the family, not to mention made sure Courtney realized her stupid decisions when she made one.

Duncan was not a daddy!

Courtney quickly scribbled out her mistake and fixed it before starting the next entry, which she would have to finish when she got home.

* * *

Day Four - Courtney

9:20: Duncan gave April to me, revealing her green and black hair. I fed, changed and burped April until class started when I handed her to Katie and Sadie who run their own daycare.

11:00: Katie and Sadie have April to Duncan.

* * *

Courtney couldn't finish because for one, she didn't know what Duncan did with April, and two, because there was no way she would do all of Duncan's work for him. Instead, she handed the Journal to one of the girls who didn't think Courtney knew she was watching.

"Can you bring this to Duncan?" Courtney didn't bother checking to see if the girl had said yes, but the next thing she heard was the distinct sound of desperate footsteps rushing off to the punk.

Courtney smiled to herself as she sipped on her chocolate milk. This whole 'Alejandro thing' might just come in handy.

**I actually have an excuse! I was on vacation and then I started school and didn't have time to update. I'm so sorry though and I hope this made it up to you!**

**Question Time:**

**1. What do you think is going to become of Alejandro and Courtney? **

**2. Finish Lindsay's sentence: Alejandro is a really, really, really bad...**

**3. How do you think Duncan will feel about Alejandro?**

**4. How do you think Heather will feel?**

**5. What do you think got Duncan so pissed off?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I just did the math and since I'm getting around 10 review per chapter, by the tenth chapter I should have 100 reviews! I'm so happy! I usually make my stories around 20 chapters but I'm guessing this one will be longer!**

By the end of the day, everyone had heard about Courtney and Alejandro. Everyone knew that they were going on a date sometime during the weekend and everyone knew that they would probably be official by Monday.

Blaineley, who ran the schools newspaper and not to mention, a gossip blog, had already posted a blog about the new almost couple and another about how Duncan Lancaster seemed to be in a foul mood all day. She made the connections and even wrote two paragraphs about it.

Duncan obviously didn't take too well to that because minutes after it was posted, he was punching in Blaineley's partner in crime, Josh, in the face. Multiple times. Needless to say, the blog was taken down not even ten minutes after it was posted, but the news still spread like wildfire.

Heather made sure to pass it on to Lindsay who passed it on to Beth who in turn told her 'boyfriend' who really didn't care nor knew who Courtney, Duncan, or Alejandro was. Since he didn't give a shit, Beth told Leshawna and Cody in hopes that they would be more entertaining than her 'boyfriend' and pass on the juicy gossip.

Unfortunately, they did.

When the clock struck 3:19, everyone was staring at the alleged love triangle, which obviously wasn't real. Duncan knew Blaineley just made that up to stir up trouble. Courtney knew that too and told everyone who asked her about it.

Actually, she stormed through the school, her fists clenched and making sure everyone knew that there wasn't even so much as an irregular heartbeat when she was around Duncan.

Duncan looked like really didn't care. Sure, he denied it when the hardcore Total Drama Blog followers asked him about it, but he was pretty chill about the whole thing. Walking down the halls, screaming at everyone who so much as looked at him, was not really his thing.

Even though he came off as not really caring, inside Duncan was furious! This was totally going to ruin his tough guy reputation! Everyone was going to think he was all lovey-dovey and totally obsessed with Courtney, which he wasn't.

So Duncan took his anger out by beating up Harold, like he always does when he has bad days. Feeling blood on his knuckles that was streaming from Harold's nose sure did make him feel better. By the time he was done giving Harold a swirly, he was feeling like his old self.

Smirking, Duncan slung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking to Geoffs. The thing about Geoff's place is that it's big. Like really big. There's a pool, a pool table, a bar, a skate ramp, and a bunch of rooms with nothing but beds and boxes of condoms.

There's almost always a party going down at Geoff's, full of hot girls and good music. Also crawling with snakes like Blaineley and Josh. If someone managed to get word - or hopefully, even a picture - of Duncan making out with a chick who was most definitely not Courtney, maybe the whole thing would die down.

Besides, since it was a Friday, Duncan had plenty of time tomorrow on Saturday to nurse his hangover. All Duncan had to do is make sure everyone saw.

By the time Duncan reached Geoff's mansion, beats could be heard pouring out of the open window. Luckily for them, Geoff's house was on an acreage (though Duncan knew a shortcut to get to it from the school) so the farthest neighbour couldn't hear the party if Geoff made sure to keep the windows closed and the music blasting in his soundproof basement.

Duncan didn't bother knocking on the door, he simply strolled in and tossed his backpack on the chair by the door. "Honey, I'm home!" Duncan called out as he made his way down to the basement to where Geoff, DJ, Trent and Tyler were setting up.

"Hey, man, we're just getting ready. Can you help?" Tyler waved as he helped Trent lift a stereo on top of another.

Geoffs Pyramid of Stereos is legendary. In the centre of the dance floor, he got at least fifty stereos and boomboxes and piled them on to each other. The biggest go on the bottom and the smallest on the top. He would connect them all together and when the music started, there would be an earthquake.

The floor would feel like its shaking and you could literally feel the beats run through your body. Not to mention, the music could be heard throughout the entire house and even from the top floor, the 'earthquake' could still be felt.

The only problem with Geoff's Pyramid of Stereos is that after every party, he would have to take it down. For a few reasons, starting with the fact that whenever he wanted to listen to a tune, he didn't want to get hearing loss and second, even though his parents were pretty chill about their sons party ways, they wouldn't be so happy if they came home from an important business trip to find that in their basement.

"Sure, I could lend a hand." Duncan shrugged as he climbed up the first two layers of Geoff's Pyramid of Stereos and helped lift the smaller stereos on top of the larger ones. "So who's coming this time, Geoff?"

Geoff grinned, "all of the regular suspects, a few of the less lame freshmen and a group of people who will probably make this the best party I've ever thrown... This month."

Duncan snickered, "and who will that be?"

Geoff handed Duncan the boom box he was holding, "So you know that group of girls? The ones who always hang out at the mall and wear the really slutty crop tops and mini skirts."

Duncan furrowed his eyebrows, "Since I totally know what a crop top is." he snorted.

"The Models, Duncan. He's talking about the Models." Trent sighed and Duncan's blue eyes widened.

The 'Models' as everyone liked to call them, were a group of about fifteen girls who really lived up to their name. Every single one of them has either been in a fashion show, on a magazine, or posed for store posters. All of them were drop dead gorgeous and every one of them were extremely slutty.

They refused to go to any party unless it was deemed 'a fucking awesome party' and unless they could all go together. And since they were all ridiculously busy doing photo shoots and strutting their stuff on runways, it was a rarity when they made an appearance.

"No." Duncan gasped, "there is no way you got them to come!"

"Hell yes, I did!" Geoff cheered, "I mentioned it to Aphrodite and she said that they were all free!"

Another thing about the Models was that they all had nicknames. Sexy nicknames though, like Aphrodite and Cleopatra.

"In that case, I take it upon myself to score some with one of the Models! I will not leave until I have one of them in my - I mean Geoff's - bed." Duncan cheered and clapping followed as he thrust his fist in the air as he stood on the top of Geoff's Pyramid of Stereos.

"Dude, which one are you going to make a move on?" Tyler asked and Duncan stared down at him like he was an idiot. Which he kind of was.

"Hello? Have you seen them, Tyler? They're all the same, hot, sexy and will take in anyone with charm." Duncan jumped down from the stereos and patted Tyler on the back. "Maybe someday you will understand."

"The dance floor is set!" DJ announced. "I can go get the pool ready while you guys invite the guests."

In other words: I'll go do something else while you get the booze because I will have no part in serving alcohol to minors. Mama wouldn't approve.

Once DJ was gone, Geoff led the rest of the guys upstairs where the computer and booze were. They all grabbed as much vodka, Jell-O shots, coolers and beer as they could hold and made their way back downstairs.

They set up the booze by the snacks and Duncan set to spiking the punch with vodka while Geoff was busy inviting the guests. After he was satisfied that he could get a buzz from a few glasses of punch, he went upstairs to see who was on the party guest list.

"Ugh, do not invite that new kid." Duncan snarled when he saw Alejandro's name. "He's been here a day and he's already made me look like some sap for Courtney."

Geoff smirked, "Are you sure you don't just hate him because he's stealing your girl?" his smirk fell when he saw the death glare sent his way from the punk. "Or not."

"Don't invite Courtney either, she'll ruin the whole thing!" Duncan added and Geoff shot him a knowing look.

"No Courtney, no Alejandro. Got it." Geoff nodded, "Anyway, the guest list is sent out and people should be arriving soon. Do you want to get ready or something?"

"Nah, I'll just wear this." Duncan shrugged. He was wearing his same old black skull shirt and red converse. "Come on, lets go greet our guests."

Geoff didn't bother telling his friend that they were actually his guests as he followed Duncan down the stairs and to the main entrance where DJ, Trent and Tyler were already waiting. Tyler and DJ had already changed into their 'party wear.'

The first few guests arrived twenty minutes after they were finished setting up. It was a group of football players from school who were always the first people at a party. Geoff greeted them and they made their way to the basement.

After then, the guests started flowing in like a tidal wave. Most were people Duncan had never met but he recognized Gwen, Bridgette, Heather, Justin and some others. Within the first half hour of the party, it was already pretty full and that was only the beginning.

While Geoff had to stay upstairs to greet the guests, Duncan and the guys went downstairs to where the real party was. Some Dubstep song was playing as Duncan made his way to the middle of the crowd.

Duncan looked for the hottest girl on the dance floor and grabbed her hips. She turned around to see who it was but Duncan merely smirked and the girl was back to grinding against him.

This would be perfect to get everyone off his back about the whole Alejandro/Courtney/Duncan thing.

Duncan's permanent smirk only grew when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaineley taking a picture of him from her camera phone. He glanced up to give her a wink when someone else caught his eye.

The Models. They were here. All fifteen of them. Most of the guys at the party stopped dancing when they saw them enter. They were all wearing short, tight dresses and their hair was back combed to the roof.

And they all looked hot.

Duncan slinked away from the girl and made his way to the group of girls. He scanned each one of them until his eyes landed on one girl in particular. Dark skin, brown eyes and black hair.

"Welcome to the party, doll face." Duncan grinned, wrapping his arm around the girls shoulder. "I'm Duncan, consider me your tour guide to have a good time."

The girl turned to her friends and winked. They all giggled before sauntering off to find some other guy to seduce. She turned back to Duncan, "Nice to meet you, Duncan. I'm Diamond."

"How about a dance, gorgeous?" Duncan grinned and laced his fingers with hers, pulling her to the dance floor.

"I guess I could spare a dance for you." she purred as her hips started to away. Duncan's hands made their way up until they were holding her by the hips. She turned around and pressed her back as tightly into his chest as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they danced, Duncan caught Geoff's eye and the blonde party boy did a little victory dance. This would be Duncan's night.

Now, Duncan wasn't a virgin. He lost that long ago and had a few hookups in between, but there was a difference between having sex with some drunk from a party, and doing it with one of the hottest girls in Wawanakwa.

Suddenly, Diamond whirled around and grabbed Duncan's face in her hands, smashing her lips to his. He stumbled back slightly before regaining his composure and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Money of Diamonds legs lifted and wrapped around Duncan's body as her hands ran up and down his chest.

Duncan reluctantly pulled away, "Room. Condoms. Sex. Now." he gasped and Diamond smirked. Without a second thought, Duncan pulled Diamond away from the dance floor and up the stairs to find a bedroom.

The house was packed with people and they walked in on three couples before finding an empty room. They both clambered onto the bed, Diamond laying on top of Duncan as they kissed.

"Do you have protection?" Diamond purred in the delinquents ear as her fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Duncan nodded desperately. He scrambled to the side of the bed and peered into the usually full box of condoms that was in every room.

It was completely empty.

"I'll be right back, gorgeous." Duncan muttered as he winked and casually made his way out of the bedroom. Once he was out, he lost all his cool and raced to the next room where he saw one of the couples.

With a hand over his eyes, he opened the door, "Not looking, I just need a condom."

The next thing he felt was a bunch of unopened packages hitting his chest. He slammed the door again and ran back to the room with Diamond in it.

"Hey, I got the-"

Duncan's jaw dropped. What could he say when there was a naked model laying on his bed?

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't proofread it as much as I usually do! **

**1. What do you think will happen with Duncan and Diamond?**

**2. What do you think of Duncan's plan to drop the love triangle reputation?**

**3. Do you think Courtney will be mad when she finds out?**

**4. What else is going to happen at the party?**

**5. What's your opinion on Geoff's Pyramid of Stereos and the Models?**

**Make sure to check out my other stories! I have some more Total Drama ones If you are liking this so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Stanford was not pleased when he learned about Courtney going out with a boy. She could tell because his fists clenched and he looked about ready to hit something. His brown eyes burned in fury as he turned to Mrs. Stanford and snarled.

"Poppy, do you see this? Our daughter is going out with some..._boy_! We haven't met him, or talked to his parents, let alone what his income is like!" Mr. Stanford spat to his wife who was too busy dusting in the corner to pay attention to what her husband was saying.

"That's nice dear." Mrs. Stanford hummed as she moved the duster in circular movement around their antique bookshelf.

Before she could even register what was happening, the duster was ripped from her hand and thrown across the room, into the wall. A dent could be seen from where the former football star had thrown the duster into the wall.

Courtney flinched back and turned her head so she wouldn't have to watch while her father gripped Mrs. Stanford's wrists and screamed into her face.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he screamed before letting go and taking a few angry paces away from Mrs. Stanford who hurriedly came to stand next to her daughter as she rubbed her wrist.

"Dad, he's a really great guy, you would love him. His name is Alejandro." Courtney reassured her father just as the doorbell rang. Thankfully, Courtney was already ready in a semi-short silver dress and her hair was curled.

Mr. Stanford stomped towards the door and whipped it open, but when he saw who stood in front of him, he almost melted in a puddle of adoration.

Alejandro was dressed to the tens in a baby blue dress shirt and black pants. His hair was slicked back and he held a bouquet of red roses in his hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stanford."

"It's so nice to meet you as well, Alejandro." Mr. Stanford purred, rolling his r's like he really was Spanish. "Courtney has told us so much about you."

_I have? _Courtney thought. All she had said to her father was that he was a good guy and that she was going on a date with him.

"All good, I hope." Alejandro winked at the brunette girl who in return blushed and lanced away.

Mr. Stanford urged Alejandro to come in, patting him on the back and acting like he was a 'cool' dad, rather than the strict workaholic that he really was. "Now, tell me about yourself Al. What do your parents do for a living?"

Al's eye twitched and he looked like he had a second long seizure, but no one noticed.

"My father owns a chain of restaurants and sends us child support, while my mother is a doctor and my step-dad is an orthodontist. We actually don't live too far away, down in Lionsgate Estates.

Courtneys eyes widened at that. Her house was big, she wasn't going to lie. But the houses - mansions really - at Lionsgate Estates were enormous. They all had long brick walkways leading to enormous doors, they all had at least three stories and a basement, and they all had pools, sometimes the size of the houses down in the rough part of town.

Mr. Stanford's eyes were flashing with money as a shit eating grin appeared on his face. "That's great son. Well, I don't want to hold you two up on your date. Go have fun kids, and I expect to see more of you Alejandro."

Courtney knew what that meant. It happened when she was just a little girl playing with a posh boy named Alexei. He always wore blazers and bowties during their playdates and instead of playing tag or making a tree fort like Courtney wanted, he always bragged about the money his parents had or whined about how he would get his trousers dirty.

When they were about eleven, they started dating and Mr. Stanford was beyond ecstatic. Unfortunately, after a ten month romance, Alexei moved to Toronto and their relationship was over. Not that Courtney minded though. He was a bit stuck up.

When Mr. Stanford had finally closed the door and Alejandro was already driving Courtney to their dinner in his fancy sports car, he finally remembered the roses. "These are for you, beautiful."

Courtney carefully brought the roses to her nose and took in a deep breath. They were beautiful.

"Florists actually sprayed those with some kind of scented water. If they didn't then they would smell like utter shit." Alejandro informed, completely ruining the moment. "Because that's what they're grown in. Shit."

Courtney smiled politely and subtly placed them down on the dashboard. As much as she was interested in Alejandro and loved the roses, she didn't want to be holding flowers, which as Alejandro put it "were grown in shit."

Besides, cussing isn't attractive in the slightest.

They rest of the ride to the restaurant was in awkward silence. Courtney stared out the window, watching the buildings fly by while Alejandro kept a steady grip on the steering wheel. By the time they reached the place they would continue their date, _La Bistro, _Courtney was already thinking of a hundred different things she would rather be doing.

Alejandro didn't have reservations. An amateur move for anyone who had any idea how busy La Bistro got, especially on the weekend. The place was packed with celebrities, people who lived in the Lionsgate Estates, models and paparazzi who were paying boat loads just to snap a shot Shawn Ashmore, Elisabeth Harnois and Anna Paquin who were all dining here tonight.

Courtney and Alejandro ended up waiting for nearly an hour before their table was finally called and they were seated. The second they took their seat, Alejandro informed Courtney that he had to use the bathroom and strutted away, leaving Courtney by her lonesome.

She knew it wasn't polite and the rich, doctor type people would shoot her glares from their own tables, but Courtney pulled out her PDA. She checked her emails from her lawyer (who rudely told her that she wasn't allowed to sue her teacher for pairing her up with Duncan) and then sent a quick text to Bridgette, informing her how the date was going.

Meaning: she lied her ass off and gushed about how romantic Alejandro was being, how he brought her to the fanciest restaurant in the province and even bought her a dozen hand picked, carefully grown roses.

By the time Courtney was finished and had her PDA safely tucked away in her sequined clutch, she glanced up at the perfect to watch an interesting sight. Alejandro was hugging Anna Paquin.

Meaning X-Men, True Blood _and_ The Piano's Anna Paquin.

Alejandro gave Anna one last wave before sauntering back to the booth were Courtney was watching with wide eyes. "Are you a fan or something?"

"Of Anna? No, she's a good friend. I was in a few episodes of True Blood and we bonded on set. I haven't seen her in a while and I couldn't help but say hi." Alejandro shrugged nonchalantly as Courtney stared at him adoringly. He's an actor?

"That's amazing, Alejandro! I've never met a celebrity before." Courtney was trying to hint that she wanted to be introduced but Alejandro took that in a completely different way.

He leaned forward, his green eyes sparkling as he took Courtney's hands in his own and gently rubbed his calloused finger over the top of it. "And now you're dating one."

Dating.

Courtney wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had few to none boyfriends. Alexei being one and then some select others in between, but she was relatively new to the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

The main reason she didnt date much was because of her fathers standards. Thankfully he just ate up Alejandro and Courtney was actually allowed to even go on the date at all. Mr. Stanford would be jumping for joy when he learned this.

But Courtney was still uneasy with the whole concept. One date and instantly they were together? She liked Alejandro, but maybe not in _that_ kind of way. She wouldn't mind being friends with him, but a couple?

But Mr. Stanford wanted this...

"I couldn't be happier about it." Courtney managed a small smile. Thankfully, the waitress interrupted their intimate moment to take their order.

"Couldn't you see we were in the middle of something?" Alejandro snapped. "You couldn't have waited five minutes?"

"I'm so sorry sir." she apologized. The waitress went to walk away when Alejandro called her back.

"Why are you leaving? You already ruined the moment so why don't you just take our order? I could be a better waiter than you with my eyes closed!" Alejandro spat. "This restaurant has gone way down since I last came here..."

He went on to continue but Courtney drown him out. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine something, anything, that would take her mind off Alejandro's eternal whining and complaining.

The first thing that came to mind was Duncan giving Alejandro one of his death wedgies. And then as Alejandro's complaining grew louder, she started imagining more people. Duncan giving Cody a wedgie, Izzy, himself, Obama, Larry King...the list goes on.

Just as Courtney started imagining him hanging Ezekial off a mountain by his underwear, Courtney's eyes flashed open as she realized that she had been daydreaming about _Duncan_ during a date with another man.

Even if it was him just being cruel to multiple people, it was still wrong!

Alejandro was now going on about how the dishes weren't as clean as they should have been, so Courtney decided to stop this once and for all.

The chair made a screeching sound as Courtney stood up, "Alejandro, you're right! This place is a disgrace and I am not risking myself to diseases by dining at this pathetic excuse of a restaurant!" Courtney snapped, "Let's go!"

Alejandro stood as well and grabbed his coat, glaring daggers at the stunned waitress, "You make me sick."

The two stormed out of the restaurant and into Alejandro's car. Courtney honestly just wanted to go home and curl up in bed, "Ugh, the whole night is ruined!"

"I had the perfect date planned out as well!" Alejandro fumed as he pressed hard on the gas. Courtney clutched the seat for dear life as Alejandro sped down the highway. "I'll take you home, beautiful. Next time will be better."

Next time. Courtney didn't even want there to be a next time!

But then again, her father did.

"I can't wait."

Thankfully, with the speed Alejandro was driving, he got her home in half the time it would have usually taken.

She opened her door and slid out of the car, grabbing the poo flowers on her way out. She started heading for the door when she felt Alejandro grab her wrist. Courtney begrudgingly turned around to face him.

"I had a really good time tonight, Courtney." Alejandro whispered as he leaned in.

Courtney knew what was coming and tried to lean back when something in the window caught her eye. Her father was watching with a stern look on his face. Courtney knew what he wanted.

Courtney pressed her lips against Alejandro's, riding on the fact that this would make her father happy and that since Alejandro probably had loads of experience, she would enjoy it.

She didn't.

It felt like someone was giving her CPR with extra spit. Alejandro was literally blowing into Courtney's mouth as he held her jaw with his hands. A drip of drool slid out from his mouth and that was when he decided to take it up a notch.

Kissing isn't that hard. It comes naturally and would be hard to mess up, but Alejandro did.

His tongue shoved deep into Courtney's mouth, pretty much acting like a laundry machine and going all over her mouth. When he finally pulled away, Courtney was staring ahead with wide eyes (one of which was twitching in utter disgust) and spit sliding down her chin.

"You got something there." Alejandro pointed at the drool and just as Courtney was about to wipe it off, Alejandro licked it off.

_He licked it off!_

How disgusting is that? Who goes around licking people's faces? Ew!

Alejandro pecked Courtney one last time before saying goodbye and driving off in his car.

Courtneys movements were robotic as she walked up the steps, opened the door and walked inside. She was still wearing the same horrified expression as she walked upstairs, into the bathroom, tossing the roses into the sink before leaning over the toilet and vomiting.

She was in that position for at least twenty minutes and then brushing her teeth for the next thirty. After she rinsed her mouth with mouth wash and popped an entire pack of gum and tic tacs, Courtney finally went to bed.

But she didn't go to sleep. No, she watched every single episode of True Blood.

Alejandro wasn't in a single scene.

**Sorry for the long wait! Review!**

**1. What do you think of Courtney and Alejandro's date?**

**2. How long do you think they will last as a couple?**

**3. Has your opinion on Mr. Stanford changed?**

**4. What is your opinion on him?**

**5. How did you enjoy this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Was last chapter really that bad? I barely got any reviews!**

By Monday, everyone had heard about Courtney Stanford and Duncan Lancasters weekends. Everyone knew that Courtney and Alejandro were now a couple and walked hand in hand down the halls, giggling like little kids who got into the cookie jar.

Blainely had posted a picture of a girl grinding up against Duncan, but no one really knew about Diamond. Duncan didn't care though, he got laid and he got that stupid Courtney rumour off his back.

But now he faced an even bigger challenge: breaking Courtney and Alejandro up.

Duncan wasn't sure why exactly he felt the need to make sure those two never even had a chance at a decent relationship but he did. It just irked him deep in his chest whenever he saw Princess cuddled up against Alejandro as they ate lunch together.

Something just didn't sit well with him about that scene.

So instead of being a proper parent like Duncan should have been, he was busy scheming on the perfect plot to break the two up. He probably should have saved his planning for after school because then, he would have been more focused on April sitting beside him as he ate lunch with Geoff and DJ.

But he wasn't and moments later, some jock who thought he was tough had grabbed April by the leg and whipped her across the cafeteria, into a wall. Even from where Duncan sat on the other side of the cafeteria, he could see Aprils arm pop out and a crack form all the way down her face.

The jock was too busy laughing his ass off to see Duncan slowly stand up from his table. He was too busy until he felt a fist smash itself square onto his nose. The jock fell to the floor dramatically, clutching his broken nose as Duncan slammed his foot into his face for good measure.

"I don't appreciate people throwing my homework around, buddy." Duncan said nonchalantly as he strolled to the place where April was laying, smashed on the ground and scooped her up.

Duncan tossed the baby and her arm into Courtney's lap, who was sitting nearby, before casually walking out of the lunchroom, not caring at all about anyone who may have been watching.

Courtney was furious though, but for once, not at the punk. Sure, it was rude of him to toss their broken child on her lap but it was the jock who really pissed her off. Why would he do that?

Courtney stood up and stormed over to the jock who had just managed to stand up and was still clutching his face. Just as he straightened up, Courtney slammed her foot in his groin and stormed away, muttering curse words under her breath.

Alejandro didn't follow her thankfully, so Courtney decided to go looking for Duncan. It didn't take long before she found him vandalizing the school, as always. "That idiot! What are we going to do now?" Courtney snapped and slouched against the locker, next to the one Duncan was scribbling on.

"I guess we could give her a cast?" Duncan suggested as he placed his finishing touches on the quick scull he drew on Harold's lockers with a black sharpie.

"Um, hello? My parents don't pay taxes to give casts to dolls." Courtney rolled her eyes and Duncan turned to face her. "And besides, look at her head!"

Duncan glanced down at April in Courtney's hands. Cracks spread out over the dolls face, originating from her hairline. "Chill out, Princess." Duncan said coolly, "My mom smears makeup on her face every day. I'm sure she can cover up a few cracks."

"Have you forgotten about the leg?" Courtney reminded him and Duncan shrugged again.

"Me and my dad could try making a cast, I guess. Miss. What's-her-face will think it's responsible."

Courtney scoffed, "I am not letting you and some people I have never met fix our baby."

"Then come meet them." Duncan offered.

"As if- wait, what?" Courtney froze. Meet Duncan's parents? "I-I can't do that!"

"Fine, then let me take April home."

give Duncan responsibility or meet his parents...

"I'll meet them."Courtney sighed and Duncan smirked. "When?"

"You could come over after school. It doesn't really matter, they're pretty easy going." Duncan shrugged. He was slightly nervous about Courtney meeting his parents because really, she was the only girl he'd ever brought home. Even if they weren't together.

_But you'd like to be_. A voice deep in Duncan's mind, nagged him. He frowned at the thought and shook his head to clear his mind of any lingering thoughts that had to do anything with Courtney Stanford being the one he held. The one he kissed. The one he loved...

_Okay stop_! Duncan ordered himself. Courtney was looking at him weird, waiting for a reply for a question he hadn't heard her ask.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Duncan asked and Courtney rolled her dark brown eyes.

"I _said_ that I should probably call my dad first and see if it's okay with him. And I have a date to cancel with Al but-" Duncan held up his hand, pausing her, mid sentence.

"Wait, you have a date with that jackass tonight? We could always just do this tomorrow, babe." Duncan offered and Courtney tensed up, a panicked look spreading across her face.

"NO!" Courtney yelped and Duncan's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, I'm dating him. There will be other dates. Besides, we need to get this done."

"Whatever you say, Princess." Duncan shrugged it off. "Now go call your daddy and I'll meet you outside, by the flag pole."

"Fine." Courtney huffed and pulled out her phone. Not wanting to be around while she listened to her suck up to her dad, Duncan walked away before she even finished dialling the number.

Minutes later, the bell rang and Duncan made his way to his next class.

Duncan had this strange feeling in his chest. At first, he thought he was having a heart attack and was about to scream at Geoff to call an ambulance, but he realized it wasn't pain.

He felt nervous and happy all at the same time and Duncan wasn't sure why. It was like he was glad he was doing something but scared of what might happen when it came.

Ignoring the feeling like he ignored his teachers, Duncan drilled through the rest of the day. He did what he usually did, talked with Geoff, DJ and this new kid called Dallas Ceaders who he sat beside in the last class of the day.

By the end of the day, the feeling in Duncana chest had expanded as he made his way to the front of the school, by the flag pole. Courtney wasn't there yet.

Sighing, Duncan pulled out his headphones and popped them in his ear. He had this strange feeling that Courtney wasn't coming, but was proven wrong when a car pulled up with the pretty brunette sitting in the drivers seat.

"Get in," (Loser, we're going shopping.)

With a smirk, Duncan slid into the passengers seat. "For a minute there I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, well Alejandro wanted a goodbye kiss before I left." Courtney said, trying to mask the disgust in her voice but Duncan picked up on it.

"Not as fond of pretty boy as he is of you?" Duncan's eyebrow shot up and Courtney immediately shook his head.

"No, I mean, of course I like him, it's just..." Courtney trailed off.

"Turn here," Duncan pointed to the next turn, "but seriously, what?"

Courtney bit her lip, contemplating if she should really talk about her love life to the guy she hated. Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore, "He is a horrible kisser, like good riddance it's like he's trying to wash my mouth out with his tongue."

Duncan started laughing hysterically. It wasn't like he really thought much about how Alejandro's kisses would be, but judging from how many girls he seemed to pick up, he assumed he would be good.

Courtney was in the middle of a full on rant now, "Not to mention how much of a terrible person he is! The first date we went on, he lied about being in a TV show and complained the entire time! Ugh, I hate that jerk so much it's unbelievable!"

Duncan had to place his hand against the dashboard to steady himself, this was just too funny.

"It's not funny, Duncan!" Courtney snapped but she had a smile on her face as well, "I have to deal with this guy every day! And sometimes he tries kissing me in public."

Duncan's laughter slowly died down as he wiped a stray tear from his eye, "So remind me again why you're dating this guy?"

"My dad loves him." Courtney sighed. It was like a vacuum cleaner had come and sucked all the fun out of the car. "He would-"

"That's my house!" Duncan yelled, pointing to his home. Courtney slammed her foot on the brakes and Duncan, who wasn't wearing his seatbelt, shot forward and smacked his face on the dashboard." Ow..."

"Maybe you should have worn your seatbelt." Courtney mumbled as Duncan opened the car door, still holding her nose. It wasn't broken or bleeding, but Duncan was still slightly pissed about the whole incident.

They both got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Courtney was twisting her hands around nervously but Duncan was too busy clutching his aching face to notice.

The door swung open and two people rushed out, a shorter blonde woman and a tall black haired man who looked strikingly similar to Duncan. "Oh, honey what happened?" the woman asked and Duncan simply pointed to the brunette standing anxiously beside him.

Both parents turned to face Courtney and neither looked happy. "Who are you?" Mr. Lancaster snarled.

The brunette's palms started to get sweaty and she knew whatever she would say would come out as a squeak. "Courtney."

Mr and Mrs. Lancaster narrowed there eyes as Courtney stood on their front steps. She was in some real trouble.

**Review! This was mainly just a filler but I'm planning for next update to be really cute.**

**1. What do you think is going to happen to Courtney?**

**2. How do you think the Lancasters are going to get along with Courtney?**

**3. What do you think Duncan is going to do about this newly found out information about Alejandro?**

**4. Anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters?**

**5. Can you guess what 'strange feeling in his chest' Duncan was experiencing?**


	8. Chapter 8

Fear was not something Courtney Stanford usually felt. The brunette usually carried herself with such an air of confidence and bravery that it was hard to imagine her ever feeling anything remote to fear.

Of course she had been scared before, but that was only during horror movies or on Halloween when people think it's funny to dress up as ghouls and jump out at you. But that wasn't what Courtney was feeling. Everyone knows that horror movies aren't real and there is a difference between being startled and feeling what Courtney now: terrified.

"Courtney." the brunette squeaked. Her hands were shaking as she stared into two furious sets of eyes. She had hurt their son and now they were going to hurt her in return.

But Courtney should have known by now to expect the unexpected.

Mrs. Lancaster's eyes brightened and a huge smile formed on her face. "Oh, Courtney! We have heard so many things about you, honey! Now come in, come in!"

Courtney glanced at Duncan to see he looked unfazed. Was she always like this?

"I'm guessing Duncan wasn't wearing his seatbelt, am I right?" smiled and opened the door wider so Courtney could enter. Courtney nodded, chuckling that he knew his son so well.

"He went straight into the dashboard." Courtney explained and Mr. Lancaster let out a booming laugh. Her father had never really laughed that much.

"Honey, are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Lancaster asked and Courtney shrugged.

"I don't think so, I really only came over to help Duncan our doll."

"Some douche threw it across the cafeteria, now we have to glue it's leg back on and find some way to his the cracks." Duncan pulled April out and showed his parents.

"I can easily get that leg fixed in no time." Mr. Lancaster shrugged and took the leg and Aprils body in his hands. "I also think we have some paint that we could use to hide the cracks."

"Courtney, why don't we go mix the paint while we let the boys work their magic on the leg." Mrs. Lancaster grinned, "and after we can make some Rice Crispies Squares."

"Mom, honestly, we just want to fix the doll." Duncan sighed but Courtney quickly shook her head.

"N-No! I'd love to." She had never really made anything with her family, and it felt like the Lancasters were taking her in as their own daughter or something. She felt accepted.

"Then it's settled, lets go get the paint."

Mrs. Lancaster led Courtney to the garage and started pulling random containers off shelves and pouring a bit into a large bowl. To Courtney, all the colours looked the same, some only being a few shades darker or lighter than the rest.

"You're really good at that." Courtney admitted as Mrs. Lancaster started stirring the bowl with a stirring stick. She handed Courtney one and the brunette joined in.

"Thank you, dear. I sell some painting professionally in my free time."

"That's amazing, I wish I was artistic. We don't really have much art at our house." Other than the large family photo that hung in the dining room, the Stanford's didn't have anything remotely artistic in their house.

"That must be boring, walking around with bare walls and empty frames." Mrs. Lancaster tutted and shook her head. "I'll tell you what, there are some old paintings that I haven't been able to sell and I can give them to you if you'd like?"

"Oh no! I couldn't take your paintings!" Courtney shook her head, letting her short hair bounce back and forth.

"Honey, I have no use for them and you say you don't have much art at your house. It's a win-win situation." Mrs. Lancaster smirked before examing the bowl of paint, "I think it's time to hide the cracks."

Courtney grabbed the bowl and followed Mrs. Lancaster back into the kitchen where Duncan and Mr. Lancaster were already sitting at the table, April laying on her back with all her body parts fully intact.

"I don't know, she's just really beaut-" Duncan was cut off when he saw Courtney enter the kitchen. His eyes widened slightly but relaxed when he realized Courtney couldn'thave been listening to him.

"We come bearing paint!" Mrs. Lancaster cheered as she set the bowl on the table. Mr. Lancaster pushed a paint brush that he had already set out for his wife, towards the two female. "Thank you, darling."

Dipping her brush in the paint, Mrs. Lancaster skillfully started at the cracks, running the brush across Aprils face as everyone else waited in anticipation. A few minutes later, Mrs. Lancaster set the brush down and held up April.

Every single crack was hidden.

It was almost impossible to see that anything had happened to the doll and the paint had been a perfect match for Aprils 'skin' tone.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, how about we get to making those goodies?" Mr. Lancaster asked and everyone (excluding Duncan who was just way too cool for Rice Crispies) nodded and cheered.

In the kitchen, Mr and Mrs. Lancaster started setting out supplies while Courtney and Duncan stood in the corner, talking quietly.

"So Princess, when do you think it's time I met your parents. I mean, we do have a child together now." Duncan smirked and Courtney nudged him lightly.

"How about never? I think I'm just going to keep coming over to your house." Courtney smiled as she watched Mrs. Lancaster throw a marshmallow at her husband. "Your parents are the best."

"Really?" Duncan's eyebrows shot up, "they are probably the cheesiest people ever. I'm not even kidding when I say that I'm hiding a garden gnome in their closet so they can't put it out on the lawn."

Courtney burst out laughing at that, "My parents would probably slap me if I told them I wanted to put up yard ornaments!"

Duncan joined in and soon enough, the two teens were wiping the tears from their eyes. "You should see Beth's house, she set up gnomes in little tents and by fake fires on either side of her house so it looks like they're getting ready for war."

"I'd hate to break up this love fest, but we need your help." Mr. Lancaster interrupted and both teens took a step away, only now realizing that they were practically pressed up to each others chest.

"Gummy bears or Smarties?" Mrs. Lancaster held up the two bags of candy. "We decided normal Rice Crispies were just way too boring so we decided to spice it up a bit."

"Smarties." Courtney said immediately and Duncan shot her a look before shaking his head.

"No way, gummy bears it is. It's just going to be chocolate Crispies if we put in Smarties."

"But the gummy bears are going to melt and there will just be pools of random colours." Courtney argued back.

"Lets do both!" Mrs. Lancaster cheered and Courtney's eyebrows shot up.

"Woman, are you trying to give us diabetes?"

Everyone laughed at that and Mrs. Lancaster jokingly nodded but set both bags by the marshmallows and cereal anyway.

"Okay, we'll read out the recipe while you two make it." Mr. Lancaster decided and Courtney inwardly cheered. She loved making things!

"Step One: melt butter into saucepan."

Duncan, being the idiot that he was, didn't ask how much butter and literally just cut the stick in half and dumped it in. Courtney was about to call him an imbecile but instead, just laughed it off. For some reason, Duncan wasn't annoying her any more.

Once the butter was melted, Mrs. Lancaster read out the rest of the recipe. "Step Two: add one bag of marshmallows."

"Since Duncan added too much butter, I say we add twice as much marshmallows." Courtney announced and not waiting for an answer, she ripped open a second bag and dumped its contents into the saucepan.

Duncan laughed and shoved her playfully and she grabbed a half melted marshmallow and stuck it on his face. Duncan gasped before ripping the treat off his cheek and smearing it all over Courtney face.

"Okay people! Back to business!" Mrs. Lancaster shouted but she shot a small, knowing smile at her husband as she did. "It's time to add the candy!"

Courtney grabbed the Smarties while Duncan grabbed the gummies, and together, poured it into the white, bubbling mass. And then they started stirring madly, screaming as they did so, acting like they were brewing a recipe for the end of the world.

Once the candy was thoroughly mixed in (both treats melted it, staining it this disgusting colour) Mr. Lancaster announced the last step. "You have to do this quickly, take the marshmallows off the heat and add the cereal. Once it's all mixed in, pour it into that pan."

"We can do this Duncan." Courtney reassured as she grabbed the have eaten box of cereal and without warning, started dumping its contents in. Duncan jumped as some bouncing off the side of the saucepan and hit him in the face. "GO, GO, GO! STIR IT AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN!"

"I'm trying, but if you wouldn't scream in my ear-" His first mistake was to stop stirring while he answered.

"STIR, DAMNIT!"

"Princess, calm your tits, it's not going to cool in like five seconds."

While the two bickered, Mrs. Lancaster walked over to the Rice Crispies treats and poked it with a spoon. She shook her head at her husband. "You two are idiots."

Both teens froze, Courtney had never been called an idiot before. "What?"

"It's cool. We just have to eat it like this." Mrs. Lancaster gestured to the sauce pan and Courtney blushed. It was totally her fault. "But let's watch a movie while we eat it, hm?"

"Wait, you're actually letting us eat it like that?" Courtney asked and both parent shrugged.

"Why not?" The Stanford's would have never let Courtney eat it like that.

So Courtney did what her family never would have and popped Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol into the DVD machine and sat on the floor next to Duncan as they wrapped themselves in a blanket and snuggled close, using forks to eat the Rice Crispies Disaster.

**little bit of a cute chapter. Anyway, I planned to get this up yesterday and sorry that I didn't! I am going to update every Saturday, and if it turns out like this, usually Sundays. **

**1. What did you think?**

**2. What do you think about Courtney and Duncan kind of ending their rivalry in this chapter?**

**3. Stanford's vs Lancaster's. Who would win in the Hunger Games?**

**4. Do you think Courtney and Duncan should ever try cooking again? **

**5. How do you think Alejandro is going to react if he finds out that Courtney skipped their date to make goodies and watch movies with Duncan?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I learned that I suck at keeping to a schedule..**

When Courtney left the Lancaster residence, Duncan was still high on cloud nine. He didn't know exactly why this feeling made him so excited yet hesitant, but he couldn't deny the amazing emotion he was getting from the thumping muscle in his chest.

Mr and Mrs. Lancaster shared a knowing glance when they saw the gazed look spread over their sons face when he waved goodbye to the pretty brunette girl, who was now holding a bag of Rice Crispies Treats in one hand and a fantastic painting on a lion under the other arm.

While Duncan was flying high, Courtney, however, was not.

Courtney made it home just fine, munching on her squares as she drove and every so often, glancing at the masterpiece sitting on the passengers seat to make sure the gift from Mrs. Lancaster hadn't fallen over.

But when Courtney unlocked her front door to see her parents sitting in the living room, her father looking furious as usual, she knew things would not end well.

"Where were you?" Mr. Stanford screamed and Mrs. Stanford tried grabbing his hand to calm him down, though he only ripped his hand away.

"At the Lancaster's house, I called mom and asked." Courtney tried to reply as calmly as possible but her arms were clutching the painting and her brown eyes were wide in fear. Her father was a scary man when he was angry.

"Why would you call your mother? She's not good for anything!" Mr. Lancaster screamed, not noticing the hurt look spread over his wife's features or the flash of anger that appeared in Courtney's eyes and just as quickly disappeared.

"If you want to know if you can play with your friends, then you talk to me and only me." Mr. Lancaster finished.

It may have been the fact that she had been around the most rebellious boy ever all day, or the fact that she was angry at her father for the way he treated Mrs. Lancaster. But right then, Courtney felt a rush of bravery and just had to open her big mouth. "Whatever Master, I'll 'play' with whoever I want to."

The next thing Courtney knew, her back was being slammed up against the wall and Mr. Lancaster was towering over her, a vicious look gleaming in his eyes. "If you _ever_ talk to me again like that, I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

Mr. Stanford's eyes flicked to the painting that his daughter was clutching closely to her chest. "And what the hell is this? Who said you could bring this here?"

"It's from Mrs. Lancaster, she said I could-"

"I don't care where it came from, you are not keeping it!" roared and ripped the painting out of her hands. With a swift movement, the painting was thrown across the room and into the wall, causing a long scratch to appear on the brown wallpaper.

Courtney wanted to run over and save the gift. She wanted to snatch the painting away from her father and race to her room, never to let Mr. Stanford see her or it again. But she didn't.

Instead, Courtney watched helplessly as her father stormed to the painting and stared down at the impressive lion for only a moment before his angry face twisted in disgust and he lifted his foot up. Courtney could only manage a small squeak before she watched as Mr. Stanford brought his foot down on the masterpiece.

The canvas didn't tear right away, but by the third time his foot slammed against it, there was a gaping hole right where the lions face once was. Courtneys hands clasped against her mouth to stop her from screaming out profanities.

Once there were two more holes in the painting and Mr. Stanford was panting, did the father finally stop. He leaned down, slowly picking up the painting and taking only a step towards his daughter before tossing it at her.

The painting twirled in the air for a moment before roughly hitting Courtney's arm, and the frame scratching a deep cut just above her elbow. Her father snorted and shook his head before making his way to the living room where he would continue to watch television for the rest of the night.

As for Courtney, she just stared at the ruined masterpiece in sorrow for nearly half an hour. She ran her fingers over the edges on the holes, trying to fold the canvas back to its original place so that maybe she'd be able to fix it but it was too destroyed.

And while all this happened, Duncan Lancaster was laying comfortably in his bed with an easy grin on his face as he thought about the one person who couldn't seem to leave his mind.

The next day, Duncan was still wearing the same grin on his face as he entered Wawanakwa High School and made his way to DJ's locker. Geoff was no doubt making out with his girlfriend somewhere and would join the two later.

"So how was Courtney last night? Did you two rip each others heads off?" DJ chuckled but Duncan smirked.

"Naw, man. Everything was actually really good...great actually." Duncan's blue eyes glazed over as the events of last night replayed over again in his mind.

"Calm your dick, buddy. Don't forget that she has a boyfriend." DJ reminded his friend, bringing him back to reality as he nudged him and pointed to the couple sauntering down the hall.

Duncan had never really felt jealousy before. For the most part, he was pretty laid back. Sure, there were times when he was younger and he was always jealous when his older brothers got more attention but for the most part he had never been the envious type.

But this wasn't the type of petty jealousy that most people felt. It was like a giant fist reached through his thought and grabbed some organ that made him want to punch Alejandro in the face.

But all it took was one glance at Courtney's miserable face for the jealousy to disintegrate. Her lips was in a pout and the way her brown eyes refused to make contact with anyone was enough to reassure Duncan that the couple wouldn't last long.

He also noticed that whenever Alejandro's arm, which was hanging casually over her shoulders, swung and hit her arm, she would wince. Duncan assumed-hoped-that it was just because she was disgusted with him but little did he know that really it was because she had a long cut down her arm from last night.

"You know what? I think you might actually have a sliver of a chance." DJ smirked and Duncan's grin widened.

"Please, by the end of the month, that girl will be running to me."

**1. How much longer are you guys willing to put up with CourtneyxAlejandro?**

**2. How did you enjoy that chapter?**

**3. Is there anything you want to see in this story?**

**4. What's going to happen next?**

**5. Should Court and Duncan just get together already?**


	10. Chapter 10

Courtney Stanford had never been so disgusted in her life. Not when Ezekiel picked his nose or even the many times she had seen Geoff's naked lower half in some way or another. Not even by something that Duncan had done.

But the boy she was suppose to love was what made her so grossed out in the first place. The way he tried being sexy by squeezing her thighs under the lunch table or the way he groped her in public. It was appalling and humiliating for everyone.

Alejandro's kissing was by far the grossest thing she had ever experienced though. She could actually not stress enough how horrible it was. But thankfully, she had been able to avoid the make out sessions in public.

Until now, that is.

The cafeteria was packed, and almost everyone was watching Courtney and Alejandro as they showed their 'affection.' Courtney still wanted to convince everyone that she was madly in love with this boy so she went along with the charade of teasingly poking Alejandro and giggling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Half of the girls in the large room with glaring with hatred and the other half was praying to anyone who was listening that they would get a boyfriend like that. And then every single guy in the room was just pissed that their girls were paying more attention to the new kid than to them.

Courtney giggled as Alejandro picked her off her feet and swung her around. He carefully placed her on the ground and nuzzled his face into her neck, placing small kisses on her neck.

"Alejandro, you can't do that in public!" Courtney laughed but she was serious. You literally cannot give someone a hickey in the middle of a school cafeteria.

"Then how about this?" Alejandro challenged and started leaning in.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Alejandro leaning in, his lips puckering and his tongue starting to stick out just as Heather, who was standing behind them, whispered 'I pray for you, Court.' There seemed to be a gasp of breath just before Alejandro's lips reached Courtney's.

And then Alejandro showed his true kissing skills.

A collective gagging sound echoed through the cafeteria as Alejandros tongue swished all around Courtney's mouth and drool dropped from their connection.

And that's when Courtney couldn't take it anymore. It was bad enough that he grabbed her boobs_ in public_, gave her hickies _in public_ and just overall humiliated her i_n public_, but when he does all that and still has the nerve to kiss/give CPR to her, that's when Courtney snapped.

The brunette shoved her boyfriend away as hard as possible and wiped her mouth of the excess spit. "STOP!" she screamed and the room fell silent, "YOU KISS LIKE A DOG AND I CANNOT TAKE YOU USING MY MOUTH AS YOUR CPR DUMMY ANYMORE!"

Alejandro was shocked to say the least. So was every other living soul in the cafeteria but Courtney just couldn't care less about what they thought. The brunette stormed away from her boyfriend (well, clearly not anymore) and towards the doors. Just as she reached them, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ entered the room.

Courtney pushed past DJ and yanked her arm away from Geoff when he tried to see what was wrong. She didn't stop until she was standing in front of her favourite punk.

"Hey Prin-" Duncan was cut off when Courtney slammed her lips against his, grabbing his shoulders to keep him in place before letting go and turning back around to a very shocked Alejandro.

"That is how you kiss!" Courtney huffed and without another word, stomped out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone beyond surprised and confused.

Courtney wasn't there to witness this, but after she left, the room was at a standstill. Alejandro was staring ahead at nothing, his mouth open and his eye twitching as if he weren't sure this was a nightmare or a cruel joke.

Duncan was wearing the same expression, but instead of wondering whether this was his worst nightmare come to life, he was wondering if he should pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

And then there was Heather. A moment after Courtney had left, she started shaking. Not in rage or the fact that she was cold. Her breathing increased until she was gasping for breath and some people briefly wondered if she was having an asthma attack and then, she burst out laughing.

Heather does not usually laugh. Ever. But right then she couldn't stop herself and soon enough everyone had joined in.

Alejandro raced out of the room, almost looking as if he were about to start bawling any second as the laughter increased to an almost deafening amount. Duncan, with a ridiculous grin on his face watched as Alejandro ran away before turning around and following Courtney.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was standing by her locker, dumping mints down her throat and popping gum into her mouth at the same time. "So..." Duncan started but Courtney didn't say anything. "I'm guessing you two are through then?"

"I can't stand him anymore!" Courtney spat and whirled around to face the punk. "My father is in _love_ with him and I can't take Alejandro anymore."

"What's your dad going to say?" Duncan asked and Courtney shrugged.

"I could care less," that was a complete and utter lie. "I probably won't tell him and whenever he brings up Alejandro, I'll say a bunch of stuff my dad hates about him and eventually I'll be forbidden to date him."

That probably wouldn't take very long either. Courtney just had to hit the right points, like his parents went bankrupt or Alejandro cried in the middle of school. The latter was probably true, too.

"Well, thanks for the kiss anyway," Duncan smirked and the pretty girl froze.

"U-uh, about that..." Courtney stuttered, "I didn't mean to just randomly shove my tongue down your throat. I was trying to prove a point and you were the closest guy."

"Other than Geoff and DJ." Duncan corrected. Courtney blushed a deep shade of red, because it was true. She had pushed past both of the boys first before reaching Duncan because the truth was, he was the only one she wanted to kiss.

"Well, Geoff has a girlfriend and DJ," Courtney was vaguely aware of Duncan taking steps closer to her and by now? He was right in front of her, his hand creeping to her waist. "And DJ..."

Courtney's hands slowly made their way from her side to Duncan's chest as he pulled her closer and both of his hands were wrapped around her waist. " What about DJ?" Duncan smirked and started leaning in.

His nose brushed against hers and both could feel their hot breath on each others lips. Courtney was the one to lean in first, deciding to close the gap between their lips. And just as her lips were about to touch his-

RIIIIIING!

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and startling both students and sending a wave of realization to Courtney.

Courtney yanked herself away from Duncan, only then realizing what she was about to do. Duncan Lancaster was her nemesis, the person she dreamed about strangling and the one guy she couldn't care less if he got hit by a bus. Or at least he was supposed to be that person.

"I didn't kiss DJ because he's too nice and I couldn't handle messing with his feelings." Courtney lied through her teeth just as the hallways started filling with students. Without a second thought, the brunette whirled around and hurried away from Duncan.

**So Al and Court are done, but DxC hasn't started yet! Review!**

**1. What are your thoughts on the AxC breakup?**

**2. What about the almost kiss?**

**3. Is there anything you really want to see in the upcoming chapters that hasn't been mentioned yet?**

**4. What did you think of this chapter?**

**5. Do you want to see more of Alejandro in the future?**


	11. Chapter 11

Things were awkward between Duncan and Courtney to say the least. Duncan clearly wanted to talk to Courtney, maybe even sneak a kiss in there and seal the deal, but Courtney looked like she didn't want to have anything to do with the punk.

The only time Courtney even said a full sentence to Duncan was when she gave him April to take care of for the next few days while she was helping some old family friends move into her house while they're house was being rebuilt after a devastating prairie fire.

So Duncan and Courtney sat awkwardly side by side in Health class and suffered trough the rest of the day before the bell finally rang and the brunette rushed out of the classroom, leaving Duncan with Abby and his own, frustrated emotions.

So Duncan reluctantly shoved their baby in his backpack before wheeling away from the school on his longboard and towards his house. Only instead of going straight home, he decided to take a detour and headed to the mall. He needed to stop at a drug store to get some more hair dye anyway. April's hair needed some touching up as well.

By the time Duncan reached Shoppers Drug Mart, he was already exhausted from boarding in the hot sun, not to mention over this big ass hill that God conveniently placed in between the school and the drug store.

Wiping some sweat from his brow, Duncan grabbed his ratty old board and trudged inside. The fantastic feeling of the air conditioner hit Duncan the second he took a step into the store and he let out a short sigh of relief.

Duncan made his way to the familiar aisle and scanned the shelves, searching for the right shade of green and black. His natural brown roots were starting to grow out and some girl in Math had even said he would look _cute_ with brown hair.

Please, Duncan Lancaster was anything but cute.

After finally finding the hair dye, Duncan started making his way to the cash register, but not before getting hit in the eyes with cologne.

"Gah!" Duncan gasped/yelped as the cologne hit his blue eyes and his hands immediately flew to wipe away the liquid from his eyes. "What the hell, man?"

"Whoops, my bad." the brat who sprayed it in his eyes in the first place shrugged, though Duncan's eyes were watering too badly to actually see the gesture.

"Yeah. No kidding!" the punk spat and furiously wiped the tears from his eyes. It wasn't like he was crying, his eyes were just watering. Yeah, that's it. They were 'watering.'

Through his tears, the only thing the punk could really see was a head of orange hair and a smug look on his face. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face, kid!" Duncan threatened.

"Go ahead and try, you'd end up breaking a nail and crying anyway." the kid snickered and Duncan's fists clenched. He was really ready to kill this guy.

But before he could, the jerk walked away, leaving only his disgusting smell behind him. Duncan was ready to chase after him but his eyes were still blurry from all the tears and he probably wouldn't be able to make it very far before running into a shelf of more cologne.

So instead, Duncan used his dirty sleeve to wipe his eyes until he could actually see properly and made his way to the cashier. She looked like a typical high school dropout with bags under her brown eyes and chewing a wad of bubble gum.

She was basically the kind of girl that Duncan would usually go for.

"Are you...crying?" The girl asked, a look of 'you're-pathetic' showing clear in her eyes.

"No, some guy just sprayed cologne in my eyes."

The brunette did an unimpressed once over of Duncan before loudly popping her bubble gum. "...right."

Duncan honestly did not want to explain himself to this stranger. He was having a somewhat bad day as it was and he didn't need to be judged by some dropout. "Believe what you want, Princess, but I'm not the one behind the counter selling Doritos and Q-tips."

The girl looked taken aback and while Duncan looked calm on the inside, he was just as shocked as her. Not because of the fact that what he said was extremely insulting, but because he had called someone other than Courtney, his Princess.

Courtney was the Princess. Not this girl or any other person who thought themselves to be above him, but only Courtney.

The thought that someone else could be Princess was just wrong.

The cashier looked pissed as she scanned the items and slammed them in the plastic bag before angrily shoving it towards Duncan. He smirked and grabbed the bag before turning and exiting the store.

Now that Duncan was ready to leave, he threw his longboard on the pavement and started skating away but stopped in his tracks when he spotted a familiar person. It was a teenager, who was kind of chubby and a short build. But the thing that stood out to Duncan was the teens curly orange hair.

The same colour of hair that the Evil Cologne Sprayer had. Storming over, Duncan clenched his hand into a fist just as he reached the boy.

"Can I help-" before he could finish his sentence, Duncans fist had connected with the side of the jerks head, knocking him to the ground.

"That's what you get for the cologne!" Duncan spat and stomped away from the teens unconscious body and towards where he had left his longboard. Satisfied with his payback, the punk sped off down the street, using his ratty old converse to push off the ground.

It was a not-so-commonly known fact that a shortcut to get from town to Duncans house was by boarding down the same street Courtney lived. The main reason it was so fast was because that annoying hill that Duncan had to board up the first time, sent him shooting down and by the time he reached the end of Courtneys street, he was still going pretty fast.

So Duncan made the tedious hike up the hill and as he stood on the top, looked down at the quiet town. He could see all of Wawanakwa from that hill and despite his badass-ness, Duncan had to admit it would be pretty to see when the sun was setting.

_Maybe a nice place to take Courtney._

Duncan shook his head off the thought and focused on dead kittens. Thinking about piles upon piles of dead cats wasn't exactly fun but it was better than thinking about the beautiful brunette who was supposed to be his worst enemy.

The same girl who had also rejected him earlier on that day.

Duncan pushed off the ground and started down the hill, quickly gaining speed as he he sped down. The wind ruffled his mohawk and would have sent the plastic bag flying behind him if he didn't have a firm hold on it.

The delinquent flew past the school and entered the neighbourhoods. He passed by Trent and DJ's houses but was going too fast to wave or call out to them. Duncan spotted Courtney's house from afar and could see the moving truck in the driveway.

And then he saw his Princess.

Courtney was standing in the front yard, chatting with a redheaded woman. She was facing Duncan and her face paled slightly when she saw him, or at least how fast he was going.

Duncan's blue eyes met Courtney's brown ones and there was a moment of fear for both of them. For Duncan, because he didn't know what dirty gesture he should send to Courtney and time was running out, and for Courtney because she knew what was going to happen next.

If Duncan wasn't so caught up in looking at Courtney, he might have noticed cardboard box laying on the sidewalk. He might have been able to swerve or even tumbled safely onto the grass, maybe only getting a scrape or two.

But that wasn't the case; Duncan was too busy staring at the pretty girl to see the box and didn't turn forward until it was too late.

Time seemed to slow down for both teenagers the second the longboard hit the cardboard box. The board stopped moving but Duncan was sent flying forward, his hands flying forward to catch himself as he flew through the air.

Courtney let out a bloodcurdling scream as her hands flew to her mouth. Duncan's eyes met her one last time before the impact happened.

Duncan's hands hit the pavement first, and then his arms collapsed, sending his chest hitting the ground and then his chin. His feet didn't even come close to the pavement until after he skidded a good foot and rolled over, all while he continued skidding across the ground.

Duncan did a few more flips before he finally slowed down and was left there, laying motionless on the ground.

Courtney thought he was dead. She thought the boy who had teased her, tormented her and altogether made her life a living hell was gone for good. And the thought _terrified_ her.

She didn't remember running to him or a big dramatic moment where she fell by his side, but a second later, she was by his side, holding Duncan's head in her lap. His eyes were barely opened and the blood pouring down his face made it hard enough to see anyway.

"Prin..." Duncan whispered, coughing up blood that splattered against Courtney's face but she could care less at that moment.

"Oh my gosh..." Courtney gasped. She felt a lump in her throat that made it almost difficult to breathe.

"Do you like guys with scars?" Duncan smirked as his eyes fluttered shut for a mere second before opening slightly again. "That's what I heard girls like. I'm going to have scars."

Courtney tried to laugh but it came out as a strangled sob. She didn't even notice she was crying but who could blame her? The guy that she clearly had feelings for looked like he was about to drop dead any moment now.

Duncan had road rash all across one side of his face and down his chin and neck. His layered clothes were torn and blood was soaking through, not to mention the giant cut that ran across his stomach. Some of his piercings were ripped right out of his face and the blood was like a waterfall down his face.

"Courtney, honey?" Mrs. Stanford gasped as she peered out the door, along with another boy with orange hair and dark blue eyes. "What happened?"

"Duncan wiped out." Courtney said quickly as she tore some of her cashmere sweater off and used it to start dabbing at the wounds on Duncan's face. "I need you to call 911 and then contact the Lancaster's. They need to know what's going on."

It was times like these where Courtney's CIT skills came in handy. Duncan used to think that how she mentioned it every day was more than annoying, but now that he lay on the asphalt, in his own pool of blood and pain shooting through his body, he was much more grateful.

"Scott, go get me some rags that I can use to soak up the blood." Courtney ordered the boy and moments later, the brunette had new rags that she was wrapping around Duncan's wounds.

"It hurts.." Duncan whispered as he stared up at Courtney. His head was starting to feel light and he felt like any second he would pass out into the darkness.

"I know, Duncan." Courtney quickly wiped a tear from her eye as her hands worked their magic. "Just try to stay with me just a bit longer. Please."

"I don't know if I can, Princess." Duncan's blue eyes closed for a moment before the snapped open again, as if he were fighting the unconsciousness that was creeping up on him.

"Please..." Courtney's hands were becoming increasingly more shaky and soon enough, they were shaking almost too badly for her to keep constant pressure on his stomach wound. "The only thing I need you to do is stay awake for me."

"I...can't..." And that was the moment that Duncan let the darkness swallow him, sending him into unconsciousness.

Nobody was sure if he would wake up.

**Drama! **

**1. Will Duncan wake up?**

**2. What's going to happen to Courtney and April if Duncan doesn't wake up?**

**3. What do you want to see next? (Something that hasn't been mentioned)**

**4. Have you seem TD All-Stars yet?**

**5. If you have, what do you think about the characters? Personally, they all seem a little OOC to me..**


End file.
